I'm Gonna Make You Mine
by Katy-Cullen23
Summary: Edward and Bella have known each other since birth. They've always been best friends, but now Edward's decided he wants more. He's on a mission to make Bella his! All EPOV, AH, and there will be a happy ending! Drabble :D
1. Chapter 1

**A/N: So, I've decided I'm gonna write a drabble! Wooo!**

**I'm going to update it everyday, for as long as it takes to finish. The chapters will be crazy short, with 200 - 500 words in them.**

**Summary: Edward and Bella have known each other since birth. They've always been best friends, but now Edward's decided he wants more. He's on a mission to make Bella his!**

**This is going to be a very light and fluffy story, with no angst and minimal drama!**

**Also, it's all gonna be in EPOV! :D**

* * *

**Edward:**

"_What do you want to do when you're older?" I asked Bella. Bella and I have known each other ever since we were born, and we've been pretty much inseparable. People always ask why we're not together, but I suppose it's because Bella has never really thought of me in _that_ way._

"_I'm gonna be an actress!" Bella announced happily. Ever since I was 5, I've always known that I wanted to be an actor, and be famous, and Bella wants the same._

"_Really? I want to be an actor too!" I announced, and I wasn't at all surprised we both wanted to be the same thing._

That was the conversation Bella and I had when we were both 15. Considering that right now, we're both on the red carpet promoting our new film, I'd say we both accomplished our goals.

"I LOOOVE YOU EDWARD!" Some fan screamed out. I smiled in the general direction, while Bella did the same somewhere else. This was the first film in which we worked together, playing both the male and female lead roles. Because of this, we did have to kiss a few times, but it was nothing we haven't done before. And I can't say I didn't enjoy it.

Bella and I walked a bit further down the red carpet, and smiled warmly at all our fans. Our recent film is pretty big, and it's one of a series of 4, so it's amazing to already have such a large fan base.

"So, Edward, why aren't you and Bella together?"

* * *

**A/N: What do you think of my first attempt at a drabble?**

**All chapters are going to be about this length, but remember, there will be an update every day!**

**Review please!**


	2. Chapter 2

**A/N: Thanks to all the story alerts and favourites and the reviews!**

* * *

**Edward:**

If I had a dollar for every time someone asked me that question, I would never need to work again. Ever.

"We're just friends." I reply, same as always. Then, I make my way back down the red carpet.

After what felt like hours, we finally reached the cinema to see our film. I sat next to Bella, of course.

"How many people asked you?" Bella asked quietly.

"5, you?" I answered.

"Damn, 4!" She replied. We were talking about how many reports asked why we weren't together. We have a mini competition type thing to see who gets asked by the most people. I'm actually surprised, seeing as Bella usually wins.

"For once, victory is mine!" I tell her, even adding in an evil laugh. However, I stop abruptly when people start looking at me. Bella, however, just laughs at me.

"You're such a dork!" She tells me through giggles, but I don't care, because I'm just happy I can make her smile.

'Cause, you know, her smile's pretty beautiful.

* * *

**A/N: See you tomorrow for another update! :D**


	3. Chapter 3

**A/N: So...that everyday promise kinda sucked. So here's some excuses; I have two weeks of exams, I have been really busy, and I haven't actually been on my laptop in over a week :O Also, I'm thinking about publishing another story I'm working on, 'cause that already has like 20 pre-written chapters. But I don't know. Suggestions? ;)**

**On a lighter note, thanks to all the reviews!**

* * *

**Edward:**

After the premier of the film, Bella and I sign some more autographs, then get out of there. The film was a success, with only minimal negative comments.

"That went well! And the kissing scenes looked really real!" Bella comments once we're both in the limo driving home. _They look so real because for me they were_, I want to tell her, but I don't have the courage to admit my feelings.

See, I'm completely and utterly in love with Bella, but she doesn't have a clue. And me being a wimp is too scared to tell her in case she rejects me and I ruin our friendship. I know, I know, I don't deserve to be a man.

"Yeah, we are such good actors." I settle with telling her, although I do add in a wink.

She laughs at my answer, and just rolls her eyes. She rolls her eyes at me all the time, so I said she has to put a dollar into the 'eye-roll' jar every time she does. She does it so much she actually carries a small jar round in her purse.

"I think someone needs to put a dollar into the jar." I tell her, raising my eyebrows and attempting to look serious.

"No, I was, uh, just looking at the surroundings. And the ceiling." Bella says, lying incredibly feebly. She's never been a good lie.

"Lies!" I shout, and she shakes her head and keeps in an eye roll. She does, however, take our the jar and put a dollar in it.

"I win!"

* * *

**A/N: Ummm...please review? Because then when I see I have a review it makes me guilty if I don't update, meaning I'm likely to update sooner 'cause I don't like feeling bad :D**


	4. Chapter 4

**A/N: I'm being kind, since the lack of *air quotes* every day updates...make the most of it :D**

* * *

**Edward:**

Once I get home, I hear loud moans from my roommate.

Oh dear god, not again.

I swear; he must have had at least 100 one night stands. I'm actually considering getting the walls to his room soundproofed.

However, at least this time he is actually _in his room_ and the door is _closed_. Scarred. For. Life.

I shake my head and go into my room, and try to come up with a plan to get Bella. If it was any other girl, I would just ask them out on a date. But Bella, she's different. And, I know her too well, so if we did get in a relationship and it didn't work, I wouldn't want to lose our friendship.

God, I'm screwed. And so is Emmett, too, just in a different way.

Emmett is my roommate, and also my best guy friend. We don't live together because either of us are short on money; we thought it would be fun, having our own bachelor pad. Emmett certainly isn't poor, he has his own gym business called _'McCarty's; Get Fit Quick'_. Emmett to an outsider looks fairly scary, with his over-sized muscles, but he's no more scary than a teddy bear.

After a while, the moans become quieter, meaning I can finally get some sleep.

Damn Emmett and his one night stands.

* * *

**A/N: Oh Emmett, how I would hate to live with him.**

**Reviews please :D**


	5. Chapter 5

**A/N: Just a quick thanks to all the reviewers - especially Regzi94! :D Thanks!**

* * *

**Edward:**

"Em, you seriously need to soundproof your room." I tell Emmett the morning after. The girl is already long gone.

"Eddie, just pass me the toast." Emmett says, ignoring my comment.

"There is no toast." I tell him, looking around our kitchen. As usual, it's a bit of a mess, with used dishes everywhere. We don't have time to clean.

"Hint, hint." Emmett says, waggling his eyebrows. He does this every day, asks for something that isn't there, and then makes me make it. I suppose it's better than Emmett trying to cook, as the last time he did the kitchen ended up on fire.

"How did the premier go?" Emmett asks me whilst I'm cooking for him. I feel like a house wife to that man sometimes.

"Great, everyone loved the film. There were tons of fans there, as well." I reply.

"Confessed your feelings for Bella yet?" Emmett asks and then takes a casual sip of his orange juice, like what he said wasn't a big deal.

"Wha? I...uh…I d-don't know what you, um, mean?" Damn, I never stutter!

"You know, how you love her?" Emmett said slowly, like I was stupid.

"I never told you I loved her!" I said quickly.

"I never said you did, buddy, it's just way too obvious that you do. Even Jasper knows." Emmett said, and my jaw literally drops. Jasper is my sister Alice's boyfriend, although apparently he's planning on proposing soon.

"Does Alice know?" I ask, praying that the answer is no.

"No," Emmett says, and I breathe out a sigh of relief, "but Alice and Bella are gonna find out soon, so you might wanna do something about it. How long have you been in love with her?"

"Since we were like, 16 or something…" I mutter quietly.

"YOU'VE BEEN IN LOVE WITH HER FOR 10 YEARS AND YOU NEVER TOLD HER!" Emmett booms. I give him his toast in an attempt to shut him up.

* * *

**A/N: Review please! Every time my iPod tells me I have a new email, I secretly pray it's telling me I have a review...I have too much time on my hands... :D**


	6. Chapter 6

**A/N: So yeah, chapter 6...**

**I don't even know why I'm writing this, it has no importance what-so-ever :P**

* * *

**Edward:**

"I never got round to it! I planned to…" I muttered while Emmett wolfed down his toast. How he stays in shape with the amount he eats, I'll never know.

"Well, I think you need a new plan, dude." Emmett tells me.

"Well duh, but I dunno what to do for a plan!" I reply back, if I did know, I would have Bella by now!

"Why don't you just tell her?"

"Because, what if she regrets me, huh? Then, our friendship would be ruined, and I don't wanna lose Bella. She's my best friend, Em; I've known her ever since birth. I can't lose something like that." I say, voicing all my worries and concerns for the first time.

"Ok, you need to woo her." Emmett states.

"Woo her?"

"Yeah, make her feel loved."

"How do I do that? And why am I taking advice from the man who has had about 100 one night stands, and has never had a proper relationship?" I asked, challenging Emmett.

"There's got to be some way I got those girls, hasn't there. And, no, it's not just down to my good looks." Emmett replies, modest as ever.

"Yes, but I don't just want to have a one night stand with Bella, I want a proper relationship!"

"I know, and you've come to the right guy! Oh, and I called Jasper, he should be round any time now." Emmett said, and I began choking on my own toast.

"Why?" I asked after I stopped coughing.

"He's good with women."

* * *

**A/N: Next chapter will be the introduction of Jasper...woo! ;)**

**Who loves Jasper? :)**


	7. Chapter 7

**A/N: I'm thrilled by all the response to my story!**

**And, I wanted to thank TVObsessee for pointing out the matter of 'me and so-and-so' and 'so-and-so and I'. I have now gone through all my previous chapters of this story and High School Hell, and changed it to make it grammatically correct. I'm planning on doing it for my other fanfic, Changes, but that has a lot of chapters. So, thanks TVObsessee :D**

* * *

**Edward:**

"Hey Jas." Emmett greeted as Jasper walked into our shared apartment.

"I hear you need women advice Eddie." Jasper says, causing both him and Emmett to laugh. At me.

"I do not need help with women, thank you very much." I tell them, getting quite annoyed.

"Then why have you been in love with Bella for 10 YEARS yet you're still not together." Emmett explained, making Jasper laugh some more.

"10 years? Dude, why haven't you done anything?" Jasper asks.

"Because I don't want to ruin my friendship with her!" I practically shouted at them.

"How would that happen?" Jasper asked quietly.

"'Cause she probably doesn't feel the same way." I replied, my own voice quieter.

"Dude, I'm pretty sure she would. Seriously. Now, all we need is a plan, and she'll be in your arms before you know it." Jasper said.

"Is this how you got my sister? With a plan?" I asked, and Jasper just shook his head, grinning like a fool.

"You don't wanna know." Jasper said, to which he and Emmett giggled like girls.

"Ok, stop being little girls, and focus." I told them both.

"Right, a mission to get you Bella!" Emmett boomed. Oh dear god.

* * *

**A/N: Review? :D**


	8. Chapter 8

**Edward:**

"Hey Eddie, wanna go out for a coffee today?" Bella asked me on the phone. I will admit, I squealed a bit like a girl when I saw her calling me. Like I always do.

"Of course, Iz." I joked, knowing she hated being called 'Iz', but it was ok if I called her it.

"Whatever. Meet you at Starbucks at 12, ok?" Bella asked.

"Yeah, fine by mean. See you soon!"

"Bye, love you!" Bella said, and I prayed she meant that in the same way I did.

"Bye, love you too!" I replied, and again prayed that she would see the way I meant it.

"I thought you said that you haven't said that you loved her yet?" Jasper asked.

"Thanks for listening to my conversation. And, we say we love each other, but she only means it in the friend way." I reply.

"Oh! You just got friend-zoned!" Emmett shouted before laughing at his own joke.

"As much fun as this is, _really_, I'm going off to meet Bella."

"But we don't have a plan!" Emmett whined.

"We'll figure that out later." I told them, and I quickly left before they could say anything else. It didn't take me long to drive to Starbucks, but Bella was already there when I arrived.

"EDWARD!" Bella squealed, and then ran at me and jumped on me. She gave me a big, long hug, while I just stood there confused.

"What's with the awesome hug?" I asked once she let go off me. Not that I minded the hug.

"Our film is number one in the film chart, and there hasn't been a single bad review! Tons of people are seeing it and already have! They love it!" Bella said so happily.

"That's…awesome!" I said, and then we went inside to get some coffee.

* * *

**A/N: Poor Edward, always being mocked by his friends :P**

**Review please!**


	9. Chapter 9

**Edward:**

Bella took her seat, while I ordered both our usual's. For her, a skinny latte, and for me, a cappuccino. I also ordered a cookie for each of us, because, well, Starbuck's cookies are awesome.

I take the food and drinks over to the table, and see Bella texting on her phone. Strange, Bella never, ever, texts in public. Must be important.

"Who are you texting?" I ask, slightly shocking her as she was so engrossed in whoever she was texting.

"Just Alice and Rose." Bella replies. Alice and Rosalie are Bella's female best friends, much like Jasper and Emmett are to me. However, Bella and I have always been the closest, even if Alice and Jasper are together.

"Oh, right, interesting." I muse; although Bella can see I don't buy it that she just randomly decided to start texting people. Bella is never one to make quick decisions, she has to think through everything. Literally.

"You been up to much this morning?" Bella asked.

"No, I woke up late, because I couldn't get to sleep last night because of Emmett, and…yeah…" I tell her, and she laughs. I should be annoyed, but I'm not, even though she knows all about how, er, _loud_ Emmett can be, since I've told her many times before.

"Him and Rose should seriously hook up." Bella says, giggling softly. Rose is basically the female version of Emmett. She has had about the same amount of one night stands, and she has her own business, although it's a modelling business. I've never thought of them together.

"I wonder why they've never hooked up." I think aloud. Bella looks at me, and appears to be thinking the same.

"So, have you read the magazine articles about us?" Bella asks while taking a big gulp of her drink.

"No, why, what do they say?" I ask, because, for some reason I can't work out, Bella insists on reading them.

"That we're supposedly together." If only that were true…

* * *

**A/N: Poor Edward... Hang in there, dude!**

**Review please :)**


	10. Chapter 10

**Edward:**

"Oh, not again." I told Bella, trying to sound annoyed.

"Yeah…" Bella muttered, looking down and slightly sad. And this is why I've never told her how I feel. The magazine articles obviously annoyed and hurt her. I just didn't realise they affected her this much.

"Hey, don't get sad about them, just forget about them." I told her. She briefly looked up at me, before shrugging and eating her cookie.

"So, they love the film then?" I asked, trying to cheer her up again.

"Yeah! You have to read the reviews! They said it was 'captivating' and 'incredibly moving'!" She said, grinning happily.

"Awesome!" I reply.

"Yeah, it really is!" She says.

"You got any plans for the day?" I ask while taking a bit sip of my cappuccino. So good.

"Trying to get rid of me? But yes, sadly, I do. I have to do a photo shoot, which Alice is styling me for, and then an interview." Bella says, somewhat sadly.

"Wait! What time is this photo shoot?"

"Uh, I think it starts at 12:30. Why?" Bella asks, with her sweet as ever confused face. Ahem, I did not just think that. I mean, with her looking at me in a very non-cute way. Cough, cough.

"I was meant to be going to lunch with Alice. Seems like I've been stood up." My own sister stood me up, that is so not cool. I'm totally gonna tell mum and dad.

"Ha! Poor little you, you'll have to eat alone." Bella said, laughing at me.

"Meanie! Don't worry about me; I may manage, all by myself." I told her, pretending to look sad. Bella just gently hit my arm, when a flash went off. Guess the paparazzi found us. I'm surprised it took them this long, honestly.

"EDWARD! BELLA! IS IT TRUE YOU'RE GOING OUT?"

"ARE YOU A COUPLE?"

"HOW LONG HAVE YOU BEEN TOGETHER?"

Several photographers all shouted over each other. I was about to explain to them, when Bella shocked me.

"FOR THE LAST DAMN TIME, NO, ME, ISABELLA SWAN, AND HIM, EDWARD CULLEN, ARE NOT TOGETHER! SO SHUT UP!" Bella screamed at them.

* * *

**A/N: What do you think of Bella's little outburst there? :P**

**Review please :)**


	11. Chapter 11

**Edward:**

Sure enough, the following day, all the magazines showed pictures of Bella hitting my arm, and screamed at the paparazzi. They made out that she now has 'anger' issues. What. Ever.

"You got yourself a feisty one, Eddie." Emmett laughed after he read the article. Everyone who knows Bella knows she wouldn't hurt a fly, let alone have anger issues.

"Shut up. I notice there was no girl round here last night?" Must be the first time in about a month.

"Huh? Well, that is strange!" Emmett said.

"Me and Bella were saying, how come you and Rosalie never hooked up?" I asked, and Emmett suddenly looked very weary.

"I, uh, we, well, wouldn't want to, ruin the, uh, friendship group." Emmett stuttered. I almost let out a loud laugh; Emmett never stutters.

"When have you ever cared about any of that shit when it comes to women?" I asked him.

"Since forever?" He more asked than stated.

"Really? You know, it sounds like you're hiding something… Care to explain?" I asked, now letting out my laughing.

"Look, dude, I really need to go." Emmett said, shuffling not so slyly towards the door.

"Oh really? How convenient?" I told him.

"Ok, I'll make a deal with you, Eddie. You speak a word of this to _anyone_, I swear, Bella and everyone else will know your love for her. Ok?" Emmett asked, and I just gulped and nodded once. He then walked over to the door, made the universal 'I'm watching you' sign, and was off.

Weird.

* * *

**A/N: Any guesses of what's up with Emmett? ;D**

**Review please!**


	12. Chapter 12

**Edward:**

I spent the rest of the day doing numerous interviews, all of which asking if me and Bella were together. You know, I can handle it, until it gets to the fifth interview, and all the questions are the same. But, I would never give up acting.

"Edward, I have an idea for you. Now, you're probably not going to like it, but just listen to me." My agent, Aro Volturi, told me. I was currently sitting in his office, having our usual once-a-week meeting. Fun.

"I'm already not liking the sound of whatever the hell you're going on about." I told him honestly. Aro's a pretty good agent. We're fairly relaxed, but he always makes sure I pick the best films to star in.

"All I'm suggesting is a way to try and get you more publicity." Aro said.

"Isn't that my publisher's job?" I asked.

"Yes, but we've spoken with each other, and she decided I should be the one to tell you our idea." Aro said.

"Ok, just tell me what the damn idea is." I huffed.

"Well, you know how you're next co-star is going to be Tanya Denali?"

"Yeah." I muttered, already having an idea of where this was going. And no, I didn't like the idea.

"We were thinking that maybe you could pretend to be together. Romantically." Aro said quietly.

"No way in hell am I doing that! I'm not selling myself out just so I get more fans! I should be a good enough actor that I don't need to do stupid stuff like this! And, seriously, she does this with _every_ co-star. Of course people aren't gonna believe it!" I told, well, half-shouted, at him.

"Just think about it, Edward. You don't have to be with her. Just, be seen out with her a couple times." Aro explained.

"No!" I shouted back.

"Think about it, Edward. Right, that's all I wanted to say, you're free to go." Aro told me.

Thank god.

* * *

**A/N: Do you think Edward should pretend to be with Tanya? What do you think Bella would think?**

**Review please! :D**


	13. Chapter 13

**A/N: Most of you were totally against the Tanya idea, but let's see what Edward's friends think... ;D**

* * *

**Edward:**

"So, let me get this straight dude." Jasper said, taking a sip of his beer, "You're _refusing_ to pretend to be with the super-hot actress slash model Tanya Denali. For no reason, what-so-ever?"

"Hey! Not for no reason! And I'll tell Alice you said another girl was, and I quote, 'super-hot'." I told him, then drank some of my own beer.

"Let me guess the reason. Bella." Emmett chimed in.

"Well, yeah." I nodded.

"Just tell her it's fake then!" Jasper exclaimed.

"I knew I shouldn't have asked for your advice…" I muttered.

"Yeah, well, you did. So, now, why don't you just do this," Emmett started, but I groaned and hid my face in my hands, "No, listen a minute, Edward. You've held of making a move on Bella for _10 years_. Why can't you wait just a couple more months?"

"Because, I dunno! And what if Tanya doesn't just want to pretend?" I asked.

"Then you get to be with a super-hot model slash actress!" Jasper said.

"It sounds like you want to be with Tanya!" I said.

"Who doesn't?" Emmett boomed, laughing at himself.

"Me." I commented.

"If you weren't so in love with Bella, I'd think you were gay, dude." Jasper said, giggling (yes, giggling. He's more than a little bit drunk).

"If you weren't with my sister, I'd kill you." I retorted.

"I have an idea!" Emmett shouted. Oh. Dear. God. "If you got with Tanya, pretend or real, what-the-hell-ever, you could not tell Bella, and then she would get jealous, and then she would admit her love to you. And TA-DA! Happy all round!" Emmett finished, smiling proudly at himself.

That could actually work…

* * *

**A/N: Oh Edward... What do you guys think of Emmett's, slightly crazy, plan? :P**

**Review please! :)**


	14. Chapter 14

**A/N: Stage one of the plan is in action...**

* * *

**Edward:**

"Hey, yeah, whatever. Anyway, I've changed my mind. I'll pretend to be Tanya's boyfriend," I told Aro on the phone that night. "Let's just say Emmett came up with a good idea." Pause. "Yeah, yeah, I know, Emmett." Pause. "No, I'm not drunk! And no, I can't tell you the idea, it's a secret." Another pause. "Yep, bye Aro." I finished, hanging up.

*******IGMYM*******

Ok, so, the first stage of my plan starts today! You know, without the very small (cough, cough) amount of beer in my system, the idea doesn't seem as good. Ah well, it's too late for regretting my plan, as it's already started.

In about an hour, I have a date with Tanya at a restaurant that's well known with the press. How they won't realise this is staged, I'll never know.

I get in my super awesome Volvo, (I'm actually allowed to drive myself!) and drive towards the restaurant. Once I get there, I see Tanya waiting outside. She certainly looks very nice, but I'd much rather have Bella on my arm.

"Hello, Tanya, you're looking very beautiful tonight." I'm not lying, either. She's wearing a blood red silk dress, which goes right down to the floor.

"Thank you, you're looking handsome yourself." Tanya says, giggling at the comment. We walk into the restaurant, and are directed to a 'private' booth. There's no such thing as private in this place.

"You looking forward to starting the new film then?" I ask Tanya, attempting to make light conversation.

"Yeah, it'll be good. It's nice to do something different." Tanya replies, looking a little bored.

"Yeah, I get what you mean." Thankfully, the waitress comes then, breaking the awkward silence that was forming. The whole time we were ordering, Tanya was getting more and more annoyed at the waitresses obvious attempts of flirting with me.

"Did you see the way she looked at you like she wanted to rip your clothes off?" Tanya huffed, and I'm pretty sure the waitress heard.

"Yeah, shocking." I said slightly sarcastically.

"I know right!" Tanya squealed. Obviously not big on the sarcasm then…

* * *

**A/N: What are your feelings on Tanya?**

**Review please! :D**


	15. Chapter 15

**A/N: Back to the awkward date... ;D**

* * *

**Edward:**

"So, you enjoying the food then?" I asked during another awkward silence.

"Yeah, it's lovely. I hear lot's about you in the press, you know." Tanya said. Well, duh, I'm famous.

"Yeah…" I replied.

"Whenever they mention you in the press, Bella Swan's name shortly follows. Why is that?" Tanya asked.

"Well, she's my best friend." I replied.

"Just your best friend? You mean you've never got drunk and…_you know_." Tanya said. Wow, she was pretty blunt.

"Nope. Never." I said back.

"Wow… I would never be able to be close to a guy without getting _much_ closer, if you know what I mean." Tanya said, winking. Ew.

Thankfully, we finished our meal quickly, with no more conversation of me and Bella. Unfortunately, the paparazzi were waiting for us outside, and so we had to pose for photos without obviously posing for photos. Yeah, I don't get what that mean either.

"You know, the story would sell better if they had a shot of us kissing." Tanya whispered, trying to be seductive, in my ear. Do I have to, really?

"Not everyone kisses on a first date, you know." I whispered back.

"Well, most celebrities do!" Tanya whined. Not at all attractive.

"Fine." I muttered back. We reached her car, so I leant down, intending to give her just a peck on the lips. She, however, grabbed the back of my head and literally held our lips together. She even thrust her tongue in my mouth, but I was finally able to stop.

"That was great, we should _definitely_ do that again sometime, and maybe more. Let's exchange numbers!" Tanya said excitedly. I reluctantly handed my phone over, before happily getting back in my car.

* * *

**A/N: Who here hates Tanya? :D**

**Review please!**


	16. Chapter 16

**A/N: Just wanted to say sorry if I didn't reply to your review, I'm ever so grateful, but I just haven't had time and stuff. Anyway, thanks to everyone for reviewing, I'm gonna start trying to reply after this is posted! :D**

* * *

**Edward:**

"Eddie! You don't have to tell me what happened last night, 'cause I've already seen the pictures!" Emmett shouted through my bedroom door.

"What the hell! What pictures?" I muttered, walking out to the living room. Emmett had a magazine in his hands, with Tanya kissing me on the front cover.

"So much for not wanting to do the date." Emmett said, waggling his eyebrows suggestively.

"Don't think I won't tell everyone about your weird moment the other day when I mentioned Rosalie." I warned, reading the article. Apparently, a close source says we've been dating for a week, and are 'completely smitten' with each other.

"Whatever, dude." Emmett muttered just as the phone rang.

"Hello?" I answered, forgetting to look at the caller ID.

"Hey Edward? It's Bella." Bella said.

"Oh hey, you!" I replied back more enthusiastically, with a goofy grin on his face. Don't judge me, I'm in love.

"Yeah, hey. So, I saw the picture of you and Tanya. I didn't realise you were dating." Bella said, sounding sad probably because I didn't tell her.

"Oh yeah, we're not officially. That was actually our first date." I replied.

"Right. Ok. Well, um, I've got to, uh, go now. So, I'll see you around then." Bella said sadly.

"Wait, no, don't go! I, um, have something to ask you!" Shit, why did I say that? I don't have anything to ask her? What can I ask her? Oh, damn, why am I such an idiot?

"Yeah?" Bella asks.

"Umm… You, I mean, are you… Um…" I stuttered.

"Edward, do you actually need to ask anything?" Bella asked, giggling slightly.

"Would you judge me if I said no?" I asked.

"No, but I would wonder why you said you had something to ask me if you didn't." Bella said, still giggling at me.

"It's because I didn't want you to go." I admitted sheepishly.

* * *

**A/N: Awwww... Who loves Edward? I DO!**

**Review please! :)**


	17. Chapter 17

**Edward:**

After I said that, I swear I heard her sigh on the other line. Or maybe I'm just imagining things. 'Cause I'm 'crazy in love'. Get it? It's Beyoncé, in case you didn't.

"How sweet of you Edward!" Bella ends up saying teasingly.

"Whatever, you love me for it." I teased back.

"Yep, you just keep telling yourself that." Bella mocked, but it still hurt.

"Yeah…" I muttered back.

"Sorry." She replied.

"What are you sorry for?" I asked.

"For being rude about T-Tanya." She said, barely being able to say Tanya's name.

"Don't sweat it." I replied, and she chuckled a bit.

"Sorry, but I actually have to go now. Unless you have any more pretend questions?" Bella asked me teasingly.

"No, but I do have a real question. Do you wanna meet up some time?" I asked her.

"Of course! Text me where later, because I'm gonna be late." Bella said.

"Late for what?" I asked her.

"Oh, just a…uh…a photo shoot." Bella said, and I'm pretty sure she was lying. But, I didn't push her, because she obviously didn't want to tell me.

We said our goodbyes, and then hung up. I turned around to see Emmett staring at me, barely containing.

"Dude, you are _so_ whipped."

* * *

**A/N: What do you think Bella's _really_ doing? :P**

**Review please! :D**


	18. Chapter 18

**Edward:**

"Shut the hell up, Emmett." I said, throwing a cushion at him. Why weren't there any sharp objects near me?

I walked into the kitchen, and picked up the magazine Emmett had previously been reading. I don't usually read stuff about myself, but Emmett always insists on it. I read through the article, and most of it was lies. It still amazed me how the press managed to conjure up stories in a matter of hours.

However, on the next page, I did find something interesting. Very interesting. There was a picture of a man looking very much like Emmett, walking out of a bar with Rosalie. As I said before, interesting.

"Hey, Em, get over here!" I shout across the apartment, and soon Emmett walks over to me.

"What do you want?" He asks when he seems me. I try to keep the smug grin off my face, but it's hard, 'cause this is just awesome what I've found out.

"Well, I thought we could have another conversation. About a certain somebody named Rosalie." I tell him. His face momentarily looks scared, but he quickly covers it up.

"What about her?" Emmett asks. It is way too fun teasing him.

"I was just flicking through the magazine, and I saw a picture with her with a man." I say, hoping to confirm what I already think.

"She was with a man? Who was he? That jerk! I bet I can take him! I bet he doesn't own his own gym business!" Emmett practically shouted. Yep, my suspicions were correct.

"But, Emmett, why do you care so much? She's a single, attractive young woman, she can do what she wants." I said, trying to sound innocent.

"Um…I…well, the thing is…" Emmett muttered, but I held my hand up to stop him.

"Emmett, you were the guy in the picture." I told him, showing him the magazine. He took a couple of seconds to read it, immediately relaxing that Rosalie wasn't with another man. However, his gaze returned to murderous.

So I ran as fast as I could.

* * *

**A/N: Do you think Emmett will catch Edward? ;P**

**Review please! :)**


	19. Chapter 19

**A/N: This chapter was pretty fun to write. Has no reference to the actual plot line, but fun nonetheless ;D**

* * *

**Edward:**

"What the hell did you do that for? You had me really worried!" Emmett shouted at me.

Yeah, he caught me. Duh, he owns gyms, he actually _works out_. I work out once a month. If that.

"I was just confirming suspicious. So, you and Rosalie are together?" I asked, after Emmett _finally_ released his death grip on me.

"You could say that…" Emmett muttered, so I raised my eyebrows at him. He wasn't getting away with just saying that. "Alright, alright. We've been…_physically_…together for a few months. So, I suppose we are kinda together." Emmett explained.

"Why didn't you tell anyone? And, correct me if I'm wrong, but you've still been having one night stands these past two months. Explain that." I said.

"We didn't tell anyone, because we both had the serial one night stand reputations, and so we didn't even know if we could work together. And those 'one-night stands'? They've been Rosalie." Emmett said, smiling smugly.

"Now that I know, are you gonna tell everyone else?" I asked.

"I'll speak to Rosalie first." Emmett said.

"And you say I'm whipped." I muttered back.

"Whatever dude, least the woman who has me whipped is actually with me. In every sense." Emmett said, waggling his eyebrows. He then went to his room, saying he would call Rosalie, so I tried to occupy myself with other things. I don't start shooting my new film for another week, so I was at a bit of a loss as for what to do.

"I spoke to Rosalie, and she said she'd come round. Oh, and she's pretty mad. At you." Emmett said, and I gulped in fear.

Rosalie has notorious anger issues. Seriously.

* * *

**A/N: Who's looking forward to seeing Rosalie's reaction to Edward? :D**

**Review please, or you'll face Rosalie's wrath! I joke, I joke...sorta ;)**


	20. Chapter 20

**Edward:**

"What the hell is your problem, Edward?" Rosalie shouted as soon as she walked through the door. Evidently, she has a key.

"Nothing, really. You know, if you'll excuse me, I have some business to attend to." I said, trying to get to the door, but she stopped me.

"First things first. If you tell _anyone_, including Bella, about me and Emmett, I will cut off your head so fast, you won't have time to even begin to apologise." Rosalie warned.

"Look, what I don't understand is why you feel the need to keep your relationship hidden." I told her.

"I don't care if you understand or not, you will do as I say!" Rosalie shouted.

"Rosie, why don't you calm down a bit, hey?" Emmett said, walking over to give her a kiss. I think they forgot I was there, so I quickly grabbed my phone, wallet and keys, and got the hell out of there. This was turning out to be one weird day.

Once I got in my car, I couldn't decide where to go, so I just went to the library. Just as I was getting out of my car, Tanya appeared, literally from nowhere.

"Edward! Hey!" She shouted to get my attention.

"Hey there Tanya." I replied politely. My mother raised me correctly, thank you very much.

"What are you doing here?" She asked.

"Oh, you know, just going to the library." I replied.

"Oh my god! Same! That's so weird." Not really. I'd go more for stalker-ish.

"Yeah, would you look at that!" I responded. During our conversation, more people had spotted us, so I suspected the paparazzi would be here soon.

"So, have you read the article about us? I thought it was so sweet!" Tanya beamed. I would go more for fake, but, whatever.

"Yeah, it was great." I lied. I didn't want to hurt her feelings. Just then, the paparazzi arrived, swarming around us like little annoying flies.

I shouted for Tanya to get in my car, and we quickly drove away. We spent a long time going to circles, trying to get rid of the paparazzi. Thankfully, after a while they left us alone.

* * *

**A/N: Suspicious that Tanya just_ happened_ to be there? ;D**

**Review please!**


	21. Chapter 21

**Edward:**

"Oh, Edward, you're my hero!" Tanya told me once the paparazzi finally stop following us. Man, they can be determined sometimes!

"Oh, uh…thanks?" I replied. Do you say thank you to something like that? "So, do you want me to drop you off at your house?" Please say yes, please say yes, please say yes.

"So soon?" Tanya asked, attempting innocence. I say attempting, because, seriously, there's nothing innocent about that woman.

"Yeah, I kinda have plans with some friends." I lied.

"Oh, what a shame. Maybe we can meet up tomorrow night?" Tanya asked.

"Yeah, ok then." What? I feel bad saying no twice in a row.

"Yay! I'll text you later then!" Tanya said way too enthusiastically. She gave me the directions for her house, and then I dropped her off (not before she pulled – literally – my top towards her so that she could kiss me).

I slowly drove back home, not sure if Emmett and Rosalie would still be there, and whether or not they would be angry or making out.

Apprehensively, I opened the door to my shared apartment, and saw only Emmett sitting on the couch.

"Rosalie left? So soon?" I asked sarcastically.

"Nope. I'm right here." _Shit._

* * *

**A/N: Oh Rosalie, you make me laugh! I'm sorry, I just had to put this in there! What do you think Rosalie will be like? :P**_  
_

**Review please! :)**


	22. Chapter 22

**Edward:**

"Oh. Yay! You're still here!" I muttered, but, of course, she heard me.

"Yep. And Emmett has been telling me some things. About you." Rosalie said, so I turned to glare at Emmett. I dread to think what he's been telling the ice queen.

"Sorry dude, she forced it out of me. She can be incredibly persuasive, especially when-"

"LA LA LA LA LAAAAAA!" I shouted, covering my ears at the same time.

"Anyway, Emmett told me a little something about who you may or may not love." Rosalie said, almost gleeful at the misery she was inflicting. I, at that moment, decided to launch myself at Emmett. No, don't ask me why I thought it would be a good idea to tackle a man twice my size, but sometimes (alright, most of the time) I act before I think. Sue me.

"WHAT THE HELL EMMETT? YOU JACKASS! WHY THE HELL WOULD YOU TELL ONE OF HER _BEST GIRL FRIENDS_! SERIOUSLY, DUDE! NOT COOL!" I shouted at him as he easily freed himself of me.

"So it's true then?" Rosalie said happily.

"Shut the hell up!" I shouted back.

"Hey! Don't talk to my…my…uh…Rosalie like that!" Emmett shouted back at me.

"Then don't go spreading my secrets!" I shouted, before storming out of the apartment and slamming the door.

* * *

**A/N: Edward's got a bit of a temper, hasn't he?**

**Review please! :)**


	23. Chapter 23

**A/N: Important authors note at the bottom guys!**

* * *

**Edward:**

Did I over react to Emmett and Rosalie? Maybe.

Should I have tried to calm down a bit instead of storming off? Probably.

Should I have not screamed at Tanya down the phone when she asked if I wanted to go out to lunch? Definitely.

Currently, I'm sat in Starbucks, wondering how I could have gone about things differently. A part of me thinks that it's good that Rosalie knows, because hopefully she can hint to Bella that I like her.

But then, the other part of me, the angry, hostile part of me, thinks that Emmett is a completely jerk for betraying my trust and telling Rosalie.

However, another part of me (I seem to have about a million different points of view on this matter, by the way) then thinks that I was a complete jerk to Emmett about him and Rosalie, so if he can forgive me, then I should forgive him. And I deserve it, to some extent.

Just as I'm about to go home and apologised, Bella walks in.

With a man.

Who precedes to lean down and kiss her.

Right. On. The. Lips.

* * *

**A/N: So...uh...I'm gonna do a public replying to a reviewer thing now, because I'm worried more of you will be feeling the same way. A person called pencilslol reviewed my story a couple of chapters ago, saying I should think about making my chapters longer, because in 21 chapters my story hasn't really got anywhere. See, the thing is, when I write a story, I don't have any kind of plan in my mind, only a very rough outline. I pretty much make it up as I go along. Also, this story is a drabble. I've never written a drabble before, but I have read several. Now, the drabbles I've read have had chapters of about this length. I don't really want to rush this story either, and I'm so used to writing long chapters, adding in lots of detail. In a drabble, it's hard to do this, but I'm enjoying it, because it's different. I hope this clears it up, as I've realised a couple other people have reviewed asking for longer chapters.**

**As always, I love hearing from you, so please review, as I will always try to reply...sorta ;D**


	24. Chapter 24

**Edward:**

As soon as I saw her, I got the hell out of there as quickly and as subtly as I could. Which wasn't very subtle. Also, the paparazzi seemed to be following them, so I also had to hide from yet more people.

I breathed a sigh of relief when I got in the car, and drove home slowly for the second time today. This was not a good day. Seriously.

"Look, dude, I'm really sorry about telling Rosalie about Bella, she's promised to mention absolutely nothing to her, anyway." Emmett said as soon as I got through the door.

"Yeah, it's fine, I over-reacted." I muttered.

"What's the matter?" Rosalie asked as I flopped down on the couch.

"Nothing." I replied.

"Yes there is. I'm a woman; we have a radar for these things." Rosalie said, sitting next to me.

"Alright. Did you know Bella was going on a date today?" I asked her.

"No…how do you know?" Rosalie asked.

"You're a rubbish liar, and it's because I saw them snogging in Starbucks." I told her.

"Oh my god! Seriously?"

"No, I'm lying." I said sarcastically.

"Dude, it's _one_ date. It doesn't mean anything." Emmett said. I was about to reply when my phone rang. _Bella_.

"Hello?" I asked, pretending I didn't know who is was. I don't know why, though.

"Hey Edward, it's me, Bella. Why did you run out of Starbucks?" Bella questioned, and by the tone in her voice she knew it was because of her.

"Oh, I had an appointment I had to get to. I didn't realise the time. How did you know I was in Starbucks?" I said, lying the whole time.

"Because as soon as I came in, you left." She said, sounding annoyed at my lies.

"Oh, I mustn't have seen you." I lied again.

"Yeah, right. Anyway, when I rang this morning, you said you didn't have anything planned for today." Shit. How could I forget about that? Damn, how am I going to get out of this one?

"Tanya asked if I wanted to go round to her place, so I said yes. I saw the time, and I didn't want to be late for her. I was already missing her." I said, then instantly felt like a complete an utter jerk. Why was I so stupid?

* * *

**A/N: How do you think Bella will react to what Edward said? And who hear agrees that Edward is an idiot? I do! ;D**

**Review please! **


	25. Chapter 25

**Edward:**

"You couldn't have stopped for just a second to say hello to your best friend?" Bella asked angrily.

"I would have, but you looked a bit busy playing tonsil tennis." I snapped back.

"So is that why you left? Because I was with another guy? Because, excuse me, but when did you start making the decisions of who I'm allowed to go out with? It's not like we're together, I'm single. I can go out with whoever I want." Bella replied just as angrily as before, and then she hung up.

"What happened?" Rosalie asked.

"I think…I think I just made things about 10 times worse…" I muttered.

"Tell her." Rosalie said.

"Tell her what?"

"That you like her, before it's too late." Rosalie said, like it was the most obvious thing ever.

"Bit over-dramatic, don't you think?" I asked.

"Just tell her!"

* * *

**A/N: What should Edward do? Should he tell Bella how he really feels about her, or not? :D**

**Review please! **


	26. Chapter 26

**A/N: I just want to say thank you to all the awesome reviews, giving me a total of 98 for this story! :D But, I was hoping that after this chapter we could break the 100 mark? That would be the first time one of my stories received 100 review! :D**

**Also, I'm think about writing a story with someone else, doing a collab, so if you're interested, PM me!**

* * *

**Edward:**

After 3 days of persuasion from Emmett, Rosalie, and Jasper, I've decided to tell Bella how I feel about her. I've spent lots of time arranging everything, and how I'm going to tell her, although I'm not sure if it's too cheesy.

Emmett and I are in the living room, watching the TV, when there's a very loud and persistent knocking at the door. Emmett makes me get it, so very reluctantly; I walk over to the door and open it.

"WHY THE HELL DIDN'T YOU TELL ME?" Alice, my little, and usually not very violent, sister yells at me.

"Woah…tell you what?" I ask, raising my hands in surrender. Honestly, she looks like she's about to beat the crap out of me.

"THAT YOU LOVE BELLA!" She shouts, so I quickly drag her inside.

"SHHHHHH! I have neighbours, you know?" I hiss at her.

"Sorry…but, you should have told me! I'm your sister, Edward." Alice says; pouting and making her bottom lip tremble. She knows she gets whatever she wants when she does this. Damn sister.

"Alright, alright, I'm sorry. Forgiven?" I ask.

"Yes!" She squeals, jumping up and hugging me.

* * *

**A/N: I'm sorry, but I had to have an Alice chapter! I just realised that I hadn't actually introduced her to the story yet! :O**

**What did you think of Alice, then? :D**

**Review please to hopefully get 100 reviews! :)**


	27. Chapter 27

**Edward:**

"Jasper tells me it's been 10 years. Is that true Edward?" Alice demands.

"Yeah…but I'm gonna tell her! I'm gonna invite her round, cook her a _very_ romantic meal, with candles and the whole shebang, and then tell her what I think. Hopefully, she feels the same way." I tell her.

"Good. What are you cooking her?" Alice inquires.

"Her favourite. Mushroom ravioli. And I'm gonna get her flowers and chocolate!" I announce happily.

"Ok, just don't make it too cheesy. Oh, and Bella is pretty pissed with you at the moment, so it might take a few days for her to answer your calls."

"Right, yeah, I was pretty stupid on the phone. But everything will be fine now. I hope…" I tell her, more trying to convince myself.

"As much fun as this family bonding thing is, _really_, I have to be going now." Emmett says, standing up.

"This wouldn't have anything to do with a certain blonde bombshell, would it?" I asked him teasingly. In response, he glared at me, gave me one of his lighter punches, and stormed out the apartment. Ah well, it was worth it.

"What was that all about?" Alice asked.

"Believe me, you don't wanna know. And even if I told you? Yeah, you wouldn't believe me."

* * *

**A/N: Next chapter it will be the big reveal and date thingy! Wooo! If you want that chapter today, tell me in a review... I might just be persuaded... ;D**

**Review please! :P**


	28. Chapter 28

**Edward:**

"Look, didn't you get the message that I didn't want to see or speak to you since I ignored all 100 calls?" Bella asked angrily. Alice was right about her being pissed, since I called her lots, but not 100 times, over the past couple days, but she didn't answer once. I even left messages. Whatever. Then, I thought it would be a good to go round to her house. Guess I was wrong.

"Please, just hear me out, Bella. _Please?_" I said, pouting. Apparently, according to Bella, my pout was irresistible.

"Damn you Edward Cullen!" Bella said, already looking less angry, and rolling her eyes.

"I think someone just rolled their eyes." I said smugly. Yeah, I was proud of myself.

"Whatever. Just say whatever you wanted to say, Cullen." Bella huffed.

"Alright, alright. Firstly, I'm sorry for being such an idiot the other day. And secondly, I was wondering if you wanted to come to my place for dinner tomorrow night?" I asked, nervous in case she rejected me. If I was this nervous now, I dread to think what I'd be like tomorrow night.

"Sure, that sounds great!" Bella said happily. "Should I dress up? Or…"

"Dress up. See you tomorrow at about 7, then!" I replied happily. I leant down to give her a hug before leaving.

As soon as I was in my car, I will admit, I did a happy dance. GO ME!

* * *

**A/N: Next chapter is the big reveal! Sorry, I keep forgetting how much I postponed the actual date when I wrote it...I'm almost certain it's the next chapter...**

**Review please! :D**


	29. Chapter 29

**Edward:**

"Ed dude, you need to calm down." Emmett tells me for the 100th time. I really hate him sometimes.

"I just want it to be-"

"Perfect, I know. That's your answer every time." Emmett tells me.

"Then why do you continually ask?" I ask him, frustrated.

"'Cause it's incredibly funny to wind you up." Emmett replied, laughing at his own joke. Weirdo.

"Why don't you just go and find Rosalie?" I ask again, still frustrated.

"It's only 5, she said she'd come round at 6." Man, this is gonna be a long hour.

*******IGMYM*******

With Emmett finally gone, I can relax, but only a little bit. I'm still nervous as hell for Bella's arrival.

At dead on 7, there's a tentative knock on the door. I take a deep breathe in, mentally prepare myself, and go over and open the door.

"Wow… You look beautiful, Bella…"

* * *

**A/N: I'm sorry, I couldn't resist making you guys wait just **_**one**_** more chapter for the meal! Ha! I feel so evil! :P But, because I believe you guys have waited long enough, it will be uploaded later today! I feel too guilty! :P**

**Review please! **


	30. Chapter 30

**A/N: Here's the chapter you've all been waiting for! You're probably not even reading this... ;)**

* * *

**Edward:**

"_Wow… You look beautiful, Bella…"_

"Thanks, you look handsome, yourself!" Bella said, grinning shyly and blushing slightly. She really does look beautiful, wearing a midnight blue dress which falls to just above her knees. Her hair is all curled, looking incredibly soft, and all I can think about doing is wrapping my hands in it.

I lead her into the dining room, where I have already set the table, with our food and candles all in place. I hold the chair out for Bella, to be a proper gentleman.

"Thank you so much for all of this, Edward. You really didn't have to go to all this trouble." Bella says.

"I wanted to. I wanted a good chance to apologise to you!" I tell her, taking my seat. We both begin to eat the mushroom ravioli, and I hope to god Bella likes it.

"This is delicious! You know, this is definitely a much better apology than that time when we were 10, and you gave me a mud pie to say sorry." Bella says, and I laugh at the memory.

"Hey! I was only 10, you know. It seemed appropriate." I tell her, mocking hurt.

"Well, this is lovely. You know, you didn't have to go to all this effort, Edward." Bella said.

"Are you serious? This is way less than what you deserve, especially since the jerk I've been lately." I tell her, but she still doesn't look convinced.

"So, are you still with Tanya?" Bella asked, and I shuddered. Better set things straight.

"Umm...no...we were never really together..." I mutter sheepishly.

"What do you mean, Edward?" Bella asks, looking genuinely confused.

"We were never a real couple. Our agents made us go on a date to get some publicity, and then she snogged me and somehow got my number! Seriously though, I would never go out with Tanya for real." I told her.

"Why not? She's obviously attractive to men." Bella said, looking down and...sad?

"Because she is way too vain and close up? Yeah, it's all fake tan and horrid make up." I admitted, and Bella giggled.

We continue the rest of our meal remembering old memories of when we were younger. Most of them tend to involve Bella getting injured in some way, but that's just Bella.

After dinner, I lead Bella into the living room, where I give her the chocolates and flowers.

"Seriously, Edward, I'm starting to think there's some ulterior motive, with all this. You must have gone to so much trouble." Bella says, as she begins to eat the chocolates. We hand feed each other chocolates for a while, and I try to get enough courage to tell her how I feel.

"There was something else I wanted to tell you tonight, Bella." I admit to her.

"What is it? You sound nervous. Don't be nervous, Edward, you're never nervous with me." Bella says, holding my hand encouragingly.

I take more than a few deep breathes, while I work out what to say. Do I just say it? Or do I explain it? How the hell do you explain to someone that you love them? I should have worked this out…

"Well, for quite a long time, I've had…um…feelings for you, Bella. And not just friend feelings, I… This isn't making any sense." I say, with a nervous chuckle. "Basically, Bella, I'm in love with you."

* * *

**A/N: Dun dun dunnnn! How do you think Bella will respond? I love leaving you guys with cliff-hangers, it's so much fun! ;D**

**Oh, and, this was my longest chapter by far! Woooo! :P**

**Review please! **


	31. Chapter 31

**A/N: Lets see Bella's response! :P**

* * *

**Edward:**

"Did you…did you just say you loved me?" Bella asked quietly, her voice only just above a whisper.

"Umm…yes?" I said, but as more a question.

"How long for?"

"A few years…" I muttered, not telling her exactly how long.

"How many years? And I'd like a number in that answer." Bella demands.

"Ok, pretty much always, but I only really realised maybe about 10 years ago." I say quietly. If Emmett's reaction is anything to go by, I dread to think what Bella's will be.

"10 years? You've known for 10 YEARS! And you didn't think to tell me?" Bella asks, but she doesn't sound too angry.

"Well, I was going to, but I was scared you wouldn't feel the same way, and I didn't want to ruin our friendship!" I say, defending myself.

"Why have you now suddenly decided? Was it because of what you saw in Starbucks?" Bella asks.

"Sorta. Rosalie said I should tell you before it's too late in this really dramatic voice. It was quite funny." I say, but Bella's eyes become wide.

"Rosalie knew?" Bella asks in shock.

"Yeah, but only because Emmett told her!"

"Emmett knew?" Shit, shouldn't have said that.

"Well, he worked it out…" I muttered.

"Who else knew before me, then?"

"Emmett, who told Rosalie and Jasper, who told Alice."

"So everyone knew before me?" Bella asks, and now she does sound angry.

"Yes, but you're the one I wanted to tell the most." I say, trying to stop her sounding angry.

"Why could I of known earlier…" Bella mutters, and I don't think I'm meant to hear, but I do.

"What do you mean?" I ask, puzzled. Her head snaps up, she hadn't realised I'd heard her.

"I love you too, Edward."

* * *

**A/N: So, what do you think? Bella and Edward love each other! WOOOO!**

**Review please! :)**


	32. Chapter 32

**Edward:**

I don't think. Not really. All I do think about is Bella. Her lips, more specifically.

After she says she loves me, we both sort of launch ourselves at each other's lips.

Now, we've kissed before, but that was on set, with lots of other people watching us. And it wasn't real. But now, it's awesome kissing Bella. We kiss for ages, and we only finally break away because we need to breathe. Damn, breathing.

"So…er…how long have you felt…that way…for me, then?" I ask, and Bella suddenly becomes shy.

"A while…" She mutters.

"I asked how long, and I want a number in the answer!" I say, impersonating her. She giggles, and so I kiss her again. Because I can.

"Ok, I pretty much always have, but I realised it sooner. A lot sooner. Only a couple of years ago." Bella admits.

"I don't care how long it's been. You love me!" I say very giddily.

Bella leans over and kisses me again, and we both growl when the phone rings. I quickly kiss Bella again, because her growl is cute, and I answer the phone.

"DID YOU TELL HER?" Alice shouts down the phone.

"Yes, I told her." I say back quickly. I wanna kiss Bella!

"And?" Alice prompted.

"She loves me too!" I say, almost squealing.

"Yay! I want all the details." Alice demands.

"Yes, but not tonight. Anyway, Bella can tell you everything. Bye!" I reply, and I quickly hag up before she can say anything else.

"That was Alice, wasn't it? And thanks for making me be the one to tell her about tonight." Bella says, pouting slightly. I sit down on the sofa next to her, and kiss her. After we finish kissing, I pull her onto my lap, and she snuggles in to me.

"I could just stay like this forever." I say happily.

"Same. But won't Emmett be coming home soon?" Bella asks.

"No, he's staying the night with Ros- I mean, just some random girl at a nightclub." I say, quickly covering up my mistake.

"I already know him and Rose do it on a regular basis."

* * *

**A/N: :O Bella knows about Emmett and Rose! And Edward and Bella love each other! WOOOO! :D**

**Review please :)**


	33. Chapter 33

**Edward:**

"What? How?" I splutter out.

"Girls share everything." Bella states.

"Oh…wait…so…does this mean Alice and Rosalie knew how you felt about me?" I ask.

"Yep, the day I found out, I told them." Bella says.

"But you got all annoyed when I said everyone knew!" I huff. Bella starts to kiss me again, though, so I don't stay mad.

"Whatever, Eddie. Anyway, everyone now knows about Emmett and Rosalie. It's quite funny that they still think it's a secret." Bella said.

"Jasper doesn't know." I tell her.

"Edward, if Alice knows, Jasper _definitely_ knows."

"Huh. It's weird, now, though." I tell Bella, and she frowns.

"What? You mean; you and I are weird?" She says a bit sadly, and begins to move away from me, off my lap.

"No!" I say quickly, and kiss her and pull her closer to me. "No, I mean, us group of 6 friends have all become couples." I tell her, stroking her hair. And I was right before. It is soft.

"Oh yeah! That is weird." Bella says, and she resumes hugging me, and we just sit in silence for a while.

Life is bliss.

* * *

**A/N: What do you think? :D**

**Review please! :)**


	34. Chapter 34

**A/N: Sorry for the long delay in an update, I've been quite busy recently! :P**

* * *

**Edward:**

"Things go well with Bella then? You guys have sex?" Emmett asked, rather loudly, the following morning.

"No, it's you and Rosalie who were the ones who were having sex. And yes, things did go well with Bella and I. She stayed the night, and she's still here." I tell him, and he looks completely shocked.

"Dude, shut the hell up! She might hear!" Emmett whisper-shouts to me.

"Who might hear what?" Bella asks as she walks out of my bedroom. And…shit…she looks hot in my t-shirt and shorts, which are way too big for her. I walk over to kiss her, 'cause I can.

"You. Might hear about Emmett and Rosalie having sex." I tell her, smiling at her while wrapping my arm around her waist.

"What the hell, dude!" Emmett shouts at me, and he starts walking over to me, so I move Bella in front of me.

"I already know about you and Rose! So does Alice! And Jasper!" Bella squeals quickly, squirming to try and get away. Emmett stops walking towards us, and I feel Bella relax in my arms.

"What?" Emmett mutters.

"Everyone knows Emmett; your secret isn't really secret. Don't worry, apparently everyone already knew that Bella and I loved each other before we finally said it. So, it seems like the group of 6 of us doesn't keep secrets very well." I explain to him, and he nods, saying he needs to call Rosalie, then beat up Jasper. Fair enough.

"You're brave, using me; you're…umm…friend…to defend you from Emmett." Bella huffs as she turns around to face me.

"You're not just my friend, you know." I say to Bella.

"Then what am I to you?" Bella asked quietly.

"Well, if you want to be, my girlfriend?" I ask just as quietly.

* * *

**A/N: What do you think Bella's reply will be?**

**Review please! :D**


	35. Chapter 35

**A/N: Thanks for all the reviews! Right now, this is the only story I have on the go, so you should get very frequent updates! :D**

* * *

**Edward:**

"YES!" Bella squeals, before literally jumping on me. I wrap my arms around her to hold her up. "I thought you'd never ask!" Bella says, giggling at the look on my face, which is probably a frown.

"Hey! I was waiting for the right moment." I told her, huffing.

"Well, next time you want to tell me something, don't wait 10 years." Bella says.

"Oh you didn't. You did not just say that." I said, and she looks down. I walk over and kiss her, just as the phone rings.

"Hello?" I answer, hoping this won't take long.

"Edward! Why the hell did Emmett just come here on a rampage?" Alice, my sister, asked, and I presumed he was angry at them about knowing about him and Rosalie.

"Oh, because, you know how him and Rosalie thought they were being all secretive having sex? Well, basically, Bella and I told him this morning that everyone knew." I told her.

"Bella stayed over the night?" Alice asked, well, screamed, down the phone to me.

"Yeah, but we didn't do anything." I tell her quickly.

"Ew. Edward, I do not want to know about my brother's sex life." Alice said, and then pretended to vomit.

"You do want to know about it? Well-" I start, but am cut off by her yelling "LA-LA-LA-LA-LAAAAAAAAAAAAAAA" down the phone, so I hang up.

* * *

**A/N: Who loves Alice and Edward's brother/sister relationship? :P**

**Review please! :)**


	36. Chapter 36

**Edward:**

"Who was that?" Bella asks after I've put the phone down.

"Could you not hear the screaming coming from my annoying pixie sister?" I asked.

"Just wanted to make sure." Bella replies, and then walks into my kitchen.

"So, who was that guy I saw you in Starbucks with? 'Cause, you looked pretty cosy. Are you with him…or…?" I trail off, 'cause, this guy has been bugging me for ages. Personally, I want to hunt him down, and, you know, hit him a bit. Just a little bit.

"Oh, it was no one. And no, I'm not with him." Bella replies, but she sounds kinda embarrassed.

"Seriously? You snog the face off a man that means nothing to you?" I ask, then realise how rude that sounds. "Not that I mind, you know?" Shit, that sounds worse. "I mean, I do mind, but not in a way that I'll hate all your ex-boyfriends. What I really mean is…" I say, but am cut off by Bella. Or, more precisely, her lips. On mine.

"I love you, you know that? That guy, he was unimportant. When I saw you with Tanya in those pictures, I was upset, angry, and jealous. He was kinda a rebound, even though we were never together. Happy now?" Bella says.

"Yeah!" I smile, and kiss her again. Then, she rummages around in my cupboards, before finally complaining that Emmett and I have no food. What-so-ever. She said she wanted to make me pancakes for breakfast, but since we don't have ingredients, I offer to take her out. My treat.

To IHOP.

* * *

**A/N: Yeah... I kinda love IHOP. I wish I lived in America, purely for IHOP. Or I wish there was an IHOP, here in England. Who else loves IHOP? :D**

**Review please! :)**


	37. Chapter 37

**A/N: From the reviews, it seems like everyone loves IHOP. :D**

* * *

**Edward:**

"I would like the strawberry pancakes with two eggs, hash browns and bacon please?" Bella orders, once we finally get to IHOP. Just the sight of the building makes me drool.

"Could I have the four chocolate chip pancakes?" I ask, and the waiter nods, before walking off the place our order. I take a sip of my orange juice, while I watch Bella for a bit. Not in a stalkerish way, in more of a loving way. Well, that's what I am telling myself, anyway.

"What are you staring at?" Bella asks. I didn't think she had noticed me.

"You. I mean, not like a stalker, but…" I say quickly, but Bella just giggles at me. Her phone rings then, and, even though I know I shouldn't, I listen in. Just 'cause.

"Hey…I'm busy at the moment…IHOP with Edward…yeah…yeah…mmhmm…ok, how about this afternoon…with everyone…ok, see you at 3 then!" Was the one sided conversation I heard from Bella.

"What was that about?" I ask her once she has returned the phone to her bag.

"That was Rose. She wants to meet up with everyone today, so we're going to her apartment at 3. I'm pretty sure it's for her and Emmett to _finally_ admit they're together to everyone." Bella explains.

"Awesome." I say, and am about to continue, but, our pancakes are delivered. And, dear god, they smell delicious. Bella, like me, adores pancakes, so, soon enough, we are both practically inhaling our food.

Did I mention? I love IHOP.

* * *

**A/N: Haha! I just had to include an IHOP chapter. See, I don't really have a clue where this story is going, but it's fun to write :P**

**Who thinks this get-together of everyone will be to reveal Rosalie and Emmett's relationship? Anyone think it might be something else? ;D**

**Review please!**


	38. Chapter 38

**Edward:**

"Hello!" Rosalie greets Bella and I as we enter her apartment. Emmett, Alice and Jasper are already there, so Bella and I quickly take our seats on the spare sofa, and wait for someone to speak.

"So, Alice and Jasper wanted to say something to all of us, but first, I wanted to say something." Emmett announces, so we all nod and wait for him to continue. Except for Rose, who looks nervous. "As I recently found out, you all already know about Rose and I, and that, we're, well, we are…um…together…" Emmett mutters. He now looks just as nervous as Rose, so she goes over and kisses him.

"About time you admitted it!" Bella exclaims, and any tension is gone. Emmett and Rose look relieved that we are ok with them together.

"What did you want to tell us, Ali and Jazzies?" Bella asks. Ever since she heard me calling Jasper, Jazz, as a nickname, she said it reminded her of those sweets (the chocolate things with hundreds and thousands on), jazzies, so she has called him jazzies ever since. Crazy, I know, but I love her for it.

"Well, you all know that Jazz and I are getting married in two months on Tuesday, well, I'm pregnant." Alice says, and everyone gets up to congratulate her. I, however, just sit. My baby sister is gonna have a baby. Mum is gonna love this, but, she's probably gonna start pressuring me to have a baby. Well, not technically, but you know what I mean. Alice is 3 years younger than me, so, mum's gonna want grandbabies from me too. Damn.

"Have you told mum yet?" I ask Alice once she comes over to me.

"Yeah! She said she wants to have a word with you." Alice says, and I groan. I guess I was right.

* * *

**A/N: Alice is pregnant! What do you think? Did you expect that? :D**

**Review please! :)**


	39. Chapter 39

**A/N: If you haven't already, check out my other story, called Normal Meeting Abnormal, and it's partner story Abnormal Meeting Normal. It explain more inside the first chapter :D Thanks! :)**

* * *

**Edward:**

"How far along are you?" Rosalie asks excitedly. She's always had a thing for babies.

"Only a couple of weeks, but I'm so happy." Alice says, literally beaming with happiness.

"Least you won't be showing too much for your wedding." Bella comments, and, after that, us men talk about other stuff.

"So, how are things with you and Bella going?" Jasper asks me.

"Good. I'm just pretty sure I'll be getting a phone call from mum asking why I don't have a baby yet." I tell him.

"I feel for you, man. I'm pretty sure Rose is gonna start wanting babies soon. As soon as one of them gets one, all the other will begin to want one." Emmett says.

"You…you don't think Bella will _already_ want a baby? I mean, we've only been together like, a day?" I ask, getting worried. I mean, yeah, I expect my mum to put on the baby pressure, but would Bella want a baby. We hadn't even done _it_ yet.

"Nah, you're safe for a couple of months. It's Emmett I'm worried for." Jasper says.

"Oh, shit, I almost forgot. Jasper, if you ever hurt Alice, or my niece or nephew, I'll hunt you down, and all that stuff. As a big brother, you have to do the 'protect my sister' speech. It's like a rite of passage." I tell Jasper, and he just nods.

"Hey you. What you guys talking about?" Bella says, walking over and sitting on my lap. Alice and Rosalie still appear to be squealing about the baby, but I don't care, 'cause I've got Bella on my lap. And I'm kissing her.

"Just the baby. And I was giving Jasper the 'protect my sister' speech." I tell her, and she nods like Jasper did.

"Cool. Alice is really excited." Bella comments.

"Yeah, I got that from the squeal. You, uh, you want kids? I mean, not now, right?" I ask, and stutter a lot.

"Someday, yeah, I want kids. But not yet, Edward. I'm still young, and we've not been together that long." Bella says, and I let out a sigh of relief, and Bella giggles at me. My relief is short, 'cause then, my phone starts ringing.

Mum.

* * *

**A/N: Who's looking forward to Edward speaking to his mum? *Raises hand* I am! ;D**

**Review please! :)**


	40. Chapter 40

**Edward:**

"Hey mum."

"Edward! Have you heard about Alice yet?" Mum asks excitedly.

"That she's pregnant? Yeah, she just told me."

"It's brilliant, isn't it?" Mum says, and I don't like where this is going.

"Yeah…it is…" I reply wearily.

"Edward, I'm worried you're going to spend your whole life alone." There it is. That's what she wanted to say.

"Don't worry about that." I tell her.

"I'm a mother, I'm allowed to worry. Anyway, Bella's nice…" Mum hints.

"Yeah, I know." I say to her.

"Well, have you ever considered…?" Mum says, so I decide to play stupid. For the hell off it.

"Considered what, mum?" I ask.

"You know what I mean! Becoming more than just friends with her?" Mum asks again.

"Yeah, I have, actually." I say, wondering what her reaction will be.

"You have? Then why haven't you done something about it?" Mum demands. She can be scary when she wants to be.

"I have, she's my girlfriend." I say, and then hold the phone away while she squeals. So that's where Alice got it from.

"Really? How come you never told me? Do you love her?" Mum asks quickly.

"I've only been going out with her a day! And, yeah, I've loved her for a while now." I tell her, and brace my ears for another squeal.

"Ok, then. Bring her round for dinner in Sunday, and 4. Bye!" Mum says, hanging up before I can say bye.

"Uh, Bella, my mum wants to meet you."

* * *

**A/N: The big parent meeting dinner is coming up! Even though Bella and Edward know each other's parents already...ah well ;)**

**Review please! :D**


	41. Chapter 41

**A/N: First things first; WOOOOOO! WE REACHED 200 REVIEWS! THANK YOU THANK YOU THANK YOU! I love you all! :D**

**Secondly, just wanna clear things up, pinklady34 reviewed saying that Bella had never met his parents. Although Edward's parents haven't been introduced into the story, since Edward and Bella have been best friends forever, they have met each others parents before. Hope that clears things up! :)**

* * *

**Edward:**

"But, Edward, I've already met your parents?" Bella says, chuckling slightly.

"I know, but not as my girlfriend you haven't. And my mum kinda demanded. Then hung up." I tell her. I then tell her about the phone call, and she laughs at my mum thinking I'd be alone forever.

We say goodbye to Alice and Jasper, and then we leave. Emmett and Rosalie also leave, and we all drive home. I drive Bella back to her house, telling her I'll text and call her later.

"Love you, Edward. And I'll miss you. That doesn't make me sound needy and desperate, does it?" Bella asks.

"Nope, 'cause then I'd be needy and desperate, 'cause I'll miss you too. And I love you, as well." I tell her, before giving her a very long goodbye kiss. Reluctantly, we break apart, and I drive back to mine and Emmett's apartment.

"Hey dude." Emmett says as I walk in.

"Hey. Who do you reckon Alice and Jasper will pick as godfather?" I ask Emmett. I can tell he's been thinking the same thing as me.

"Well, obviously me." Emmett says, as he hands me a beer. We both sit down on the couch, and sip our beers.

"What? Why 'obviously' you?" If I'm being honest, I'm kinda hoping I'll be godfather.

"You're the babies uncle, anyway, so why you? Even though they'll call me an uncle as well, it's not through blood. It's only fair." Emmett explains.

"That's not fair! I'm Alice's brother!" I protest.

"Exactly why you shouldn't be godfather. You're already its uncle." Emmett says. I can't think of any good arguments, so I use a bad one.

"Yeah, well, I'd never call the baby 'it', which already shows I'd be a better godfather." I tell him. I'm tempted to stick out my tongue, but I think that would be a bit too childish.

"Ok, let's make a bet. $100 that I'm the godfather." Emmett says.

"Deal." I reply, fully certain I'll be the godfather, and shake Emmett's hand.

* * *

**A/N: Who do you reckon will be godfather? :P**

**Review please!**


	42. Chapter 42

**A/N: Sorry for no updates in about a week, but I've been so busy! I'm on work experience, and, yeah, it's busy! :P**

**Important authors note at the back! :D**

* * *

**Edward:**

"Personally, I think you looked hot in the first one." I tell Bella for the thousandth time. She's been trying, for the past hour, to find an acceptable dress to wear for a meal with my parents. I don't know why she's worrying, she _already_ knows my parents, but, whatever…

"Look, I love you and that, but I don't want to look 'hot' for your parents. I want to look beautiful and elegant." Bella replies. I walk over to her, and place my hands on her hips.

"You do look beautiful," I kiss her jaw, "and elegant," I kiss the other side of her jaw, "and hot," I kiss her left cheek, "and sexy," I kiss her right cheek, "and mine." I kiss her fully on her lips then.

"How can I look yours?" She says, laughing slightly, but also blushing from my compliments and the kiss.

"Well, if I were to, say, kiss your neck, I could leave a mark. Let people know you were mine." I explain, stroking her neck slightly.

"No hickeys Edward! And what next, you pee on me so other males in the area know to stay clear?" She asks sarcastically.

"Well, if you insist…" I say, and start undoing the zip on my trousers. Bella's hand instantly grabs mine, stopping me. I smirk at her, while she shoo's me out of her room.

I wait in her living room, while she hopefully finally choses a dress. Eventually, she comes out, wearing the first dress.

And she does look hot.

* * *

**A/N: Meeting the parents next chapter! What do you think that will be like? Any good/bad experiences of meeting your own partners parents? :P**

**Well, here's the important part (sorta, I mainly said it was important so you'd read it, but it is kinda... ;D). I'm going on holiday on Saturday (woooo! To Spain, to escape the horrible British weather!), so I won't be able to update, probably. This means the next chapter won't be, 'til like, a week on Sunday.**

**So, this is a temporary goodbye! See you in just over a week :P**

**I might post a couple more chapters within the next 2 hours, since I won't be able to for a week :)**

**Review please! :D**


	43. Chapter 43

**A/N: Dinner with the parents! And, an update awattage way from Spain! ¡Hola!**

* * *

**Edward:**

Bella and I leave shortly after, and drive to my parents' house. Bella is extremely quiet, I'm guessing from nerves, but I don't know why she's so nervous when she already knows my parents.

When we arrive, I open the door for Bella, and give her hand what I hope is a reassuring squeeze. She smiles weakly, and we walk to the front door.

"Edward! It's been too long, sweetie, come and give your mum a big hug!" Mum squeals as soon as the door opens. Her and Alice are too alike.

"Hey mum, how are you?" I ask her as she invites us inside. We walk into the living room, but before we sit down, mum insists on hugging Bella and I.

"I'm good, how have you two been? You know, Bella, since you two have become famous; I haven't seen you half as much as I used to! You and Edward were always joined at the hip when you were younger; I suppose it was only a matter of time before you got together." Mum says. Bella just looks down and blushes the whole time.

We all chat happily, until I realise dad's missing.

"Where's dad, mum?" I ask her, and she looks down, somewhat sadly.

"Oh, he's just working." She says, but I know she's lying.

She's hiding something from me.

* * *

**A/N: Where's Carlisle? What's Esme hiding? :O**

**Review please!**


	44. Chapter 44

**A/N: I'm officially back in England! Woooo! Although, I much prefer the sun ;D**

**Enjoy! :D**

* * *

**Edward:**

"Really? But he called me saying he was going to be here tonight?" I know I shouldn't be pushing this, since mum seems uncomfortable with the change in conversation, but I want to know where my father is. I deserve to know, right?

"Edward, maybe you should leave it." My mum doesn't say anything, so I stare at Bella, questioning her. Does she know where my father is?

"Bella, I think we should explain?" My mum says to Bella, as if I'm not there. I am completely and utterly confused. How the hell can Bella know what's going on with my father when I don't?

"Please, _please_, can someone explain what the hell is going on?" I plead with both of them. Bella sits up straighter, and takes my hand, while mum tries to look less nervous.

"Your father, Carlisle, is in hospital at the moment." Mum says gently, as if scared of my reaction.

"You already said he's working, but I know that's a lie." I'm still confused by everything.

"I know, he's not _working_, he's, um, receiving treatment." Mum blurts out quickly.

"For what? What the hell has happened?" I practically shout, getting angry from the lack of answers I'm receiving.

"This afternoon, when he was driving to the shops, a speeding van came out of nowhere. It went right into his car, and, well, he's got a few cuts and bruises." My mum sobs out.

"Cuts and bruises? I'm not 5, mum, if it's just cuts and bruises, he wouldn't be in hospital!" I shout. I get this must be hard for my mum, but why won't they tell me what's happening? My mum seems to not be able to continue, so Bella does.

"The driver of the van was drunk, but a passer-by called an ambulance immediately. Your father has broken his left leg, left arm and has concussion from hitting his head on the inside of the car. It's not life affecting though, he'll be fine." Bella reassures me.

"Not life affecting? I want to see my father! Why wasn't I told sooner?" I demand.

"We didn't know how you'd react…" Bella mumbles, but I cut her off.

"How come you got told, but not me? Actually, I don't care; I'm going to visit my father now." I shout, and storm out the room. I ignore the pleading calls from my mum and girlfriend; I just focus on getting to my car. It hasn't really sunk in, yet, but I still need to see him.

Make sure he's alright.

* * *

**A/N: What do you think about the Carlisle revelation? Do you think Esme and Bella did the right thing in keeping it hidden from Edward? :O**

**So, I didn't plan on adding this much drama into the story, it just sorta happened.**

**Also, who else watched the Olympic opening ceremony? I did, all the way from Spain! What did you think of it? :P**

**Review please! :)**


	45. Chapter 45

**A/N: Most people agreed with Edward in that he should have been told! Let's see what Carlisle thinks :D**

* * *

**Edward:**

As soon as I got to the hospital, the nurses immediately pointed me in the direction of my father's room. I rushed off down the halls, and didn't stop running 'til I got to his room. I gently opened the door, in case he was sleeping, and walked in.

"Edward, son, what are you doing here?" Carlisle asks when I enter.

"Mum and Bella only just told me what happened! They kept it secret from me." I burst with the anger that's filling me.

"Sit down, son." My father says.

"I'd rather stand." I say, but with a pointed stare, my father practically forces me to sit down. I drag one of the chairs close to my father's hospital bed, and sit down.

"Have you thought why they might have kept it from you?" Dad asks me.

"No, I don't know why they wouldn't." I tell him.

"Maybe to protect you? I understand you're angry, but I'm fine. Honestly. Now, go call that lovely girlfriend of yours, and be prepared to do some serious grovelling." Dad says, and I groan.

"But-" I protest, but he stops me.

"No buts, Edward. I've been married to your mother for what? Over 20 years. I'm beginning to understand how women work. I'm fine, son, so drive back to your mother and girlfriend and grovel." Dad says, chuckling a bit.

"Fine." I huff and stand up. "I'll be back tomorrow with mum and Bella." I tell him.

"What a nice way to meet your son's girlfriend, in hospital." Dad jokes.

"You've already met her though!" I tell him, laughing along with him.

"But not formally. Now, stop procrastinating, and go!" Dad demands, so, reluctantly, I go back to my car.

And prepare to grovel.

* * *

**A/N: Looking forward to Edward's grovelling? Might post that chapter later tonight... :D**

**Also, in response to Addicted2snickers review (I know it was two chapters away, but at least I'm _finally_ replying) There was a comment about the very short chapters. I appreciate the chapters are incredibly short, but I purposely keep my chapter less than 500 words since this is a drabble. But thanks for the comment and the constructive criticism. :)**

**Review please! :) **


	46. Chapter 46

**Edward:**

I nervously parked my car, and walked towards the front door. I didn't knock; I just opened the door and walked in. Once I got to the living room, I saw my mum, hugging Bella, who looked like she was crying. Shit.

"Uh…hi?" I say quietly, and give a little wave to emphasize the hi. Probably not one of my best ideas ever.

"Edward Anthony Masen Cullen, I thought I raised you better!" My mum scolded me.

"I was just showing concern for family…" I muttered.

"So you don't consider Bella family? Because you hardly showed concern for her earlier!" My mum says, still angry.

"Bella, I'm really sorry." I tell her, walking over to her.

"No, don't be. We sh-should have t-told you sooner." Bella stutters through her tears. I swear I hear my mum mutter "stand your ground" in her ear.

"No, I over-reacted." I engulf her in a hug, then, pulling her from my mums grasp. "I love you, Bella Swan. And, if I ever make you cry again, I give my mum full permission to kick my ass. And Emmett can." Bella laughs lightly at that. I pull back a bit, but just so I can kiss her.

"Awww, Edward! You're forgiven!" My mum says, squealing like Alice again.

"Will you forgive me, Bella?" I ask, looking into her eyes.

"'Course, silly. I love you too much to stay mad." Bella says, and kisses me again.

My dad would be so proud of my grovelling skills.

* * *

**A/N: What do you think of Edward's grovelling skills? :D**

**Review please! :)**

**P.S. Check out my new story, Renée and Charlie's Story!**


	47. Chapter 47

**Edward:**

The rest of the evening is spent eating a Chinese that we ordered, 'cause the food went cold after I stormed off. It's good, though. I like Chinese food. I look over to Bella, as we're driving back to my place, and she looks deep in thought.

"What cha' thinking 'bout?" I ask her, and she slowly looks up to me.

"Nothing much." She mumbles in response, looking tired.

"Really? Wanna stay over at mine, you look tired?" I offer, but it's really because I want to spend more time with her.

"Yeah, sounds nice." Bella lazily replies, before snuggling into her seat. Once I finally get to my apartment, I look over and see Bella has fallen asleep. Quietly, I get out of my side of the car, and go round to her side. I carry her in my arms, which means it's fairly awkward to push the buttons in the lift while holding her.

I put her down on my bed, and she doesn't wake up, thankfully. She just snuggles into my pillows and sighs lightly. I quickly get changed and ready for bed, and then lie down next to her. Before I fall asleep, I kiss Bella on the top of her head, and mutter 'good night, sweetie.'

*******IGMYM*******

"Damn it!" I shoot up abruptly when Bella shouts out.

"What? What is it? What's happened?" I ask quickly, blearily opening my eyes.

"I didn't get the dragon I wanted!" Bella whines, tapping furiously on her iPod touch. Ever since she downloaded the app, Dragonvale, she's been addicted, checking up on her dragon's non-stop. Seriously, I mean, she even _named_ each of her dragons. Obsessed.

"You're addicted." I mutter, and lie back down to go to sleep again.

"Nu uh, Mister! You've gotta get up now! I'm pretty sure you've got that premier for your film tonight, which your publicist and agent want to talk to you about." Bella says.

"How do you know what's going on? Oh, and, that reminds me, you wanna go with me?"

"I looked through your diary while you were asleep. I was bored. And, duh. I'd be worried if you _didn't_ ask me." Bella teases.

* * *

**A/N: We're back to funny lightheartedness! Oh, and, uh, I'm just a _teenie_ bit obsessed with Dragonvale. Seriously, if you don't have it, get it! It's awesome! :D**

**Anyway...what did you think of the chapter? :D**

**Review please! :)**


	48. Chapter 48

**Edward:**

"Did I just hear you correctly?" I demand down the phone.

"Look, you're still supposed to be with Tanya, just until all the premiers are over." Heidi, my agent tells me in a calm voice.

"I'm still bringing Bella with me to the premier!" I shout back, not in a calm voice. Well, she's being ridiculous. I'm not gonna pretend Bella is still just my _friend_ and Tanya is my _girlfriend_. Just, no.

"Yeah, that might be a good idea." When something seems like a good idea to Heidi, and she gets all excited, it usually means I'm going to hate it. So I sigh in response. "Bring Bella, and then the press will conjure up some kind of love triangle!" I sigh again.

"Seriously?" I huff and run my hands through my hair.

"Yeah! Ok, take Bella, and byyyyyeeeee!" She's hangs up before I can respond. Evil publicist. I don't even know why I have a publicist. Everyone famous seems to have them, but I don't see the point. Sadly, though, Aro won't let me fire her. We've already had this conversation countless times.

I explain everything to Bella, and she just shrugs her shoulders. She says it doesn't matter, and she doesn't give a shit what the press thinks. That's my girl.

"You ready, love?" I shout out into Bella's bedroom, where she been for the past few hours with Alice and Rosalie getting ready.

"Yeah!" She calls back, before walking out in an emerald green dress, which falls to the floor. She looks both elegant and sexy in it, and I don't hesitate in telling her this.

"Remember though, no kissing tonight. Gotta keep up appearance for your publicist." Bella teases, but there's a hint of jealously in her voice.

"No way in hell am I kissing Tanya though! You can forget that!" I huff, and kiss Bella while I still have the chance. Soon, our limo arrives, and we head towards my premier.

When we get out, there are hundreds of flashes going off, with all the press taking pictures of us. I get out first, and everyone peers inside to see who my date is. I help Bella out, and then we both smile for the cameras and walk down the red carpet. It's pretty full right now, and I can't help but hope Tanya is already inside. Luck doesn't seem to be on my side, tonight, however.

"Eddie! There you are! You're publicist spoke to me." Tanya says, grinning and trying to kiss me, but I turn my head quickly so she only gets my cheek.

"Oh really. What did you say?" I feign not knowing what about.

"That we still have to be a couple." Tanya whines.

"No, I believe she said we had to pretend that we _hadn't split up_. Even though it was never real to begin with." I tell her with a smile, so the crowds don't think anything is up.

"Well, we need to kiss." Tanya declares.

"Wha-" She slams – literally, it's quite painful – her lips into mine, in a way too forceful kiss. My eyes are open, 'cause, well, I'm still a little in shock. I look around; trying to push Tanya off me, but that seems to spur her on. Weird.

I see, in the distance, Bella looking right at us.

* * *

**A/N: I got my inspiration from pinklady34's review! Thanks! :D**

**What do you think Bella's reaction will be? :O**

**Sorry for no update in a couple of days, it's because, along with being obsessed with Dragonvale, I'm obsessed with The Sims 3. I've been on it all day. I'm so lazy. On a lighter note, my sim had twins! :D**

**Review please, because it might help me update and stay of sims for _at least_ a day ;D**

**P.S. Also, I'm hating how almost everyday something about this fanfiction website changes. It's fine the way it is! It doesn't need 'improvements' that take me ages to figure out! **


	49. Chapter 49

**Edward:**

Eventually, I remove Tanya's mouth from mine, and hastily scrub at my mouth in case there are any traces of her bright pink lipstick. Ew.

"Tanya, we're _not_ a couple. I don't give a shit what we have to pretend. I'm with Bella now." I tell her, slowly, so that she understands me. I don't wait for her response, it will just be whiny any, so I walk off, over to Bella. Unfortunately, before I can speak to her, an interviewer comes and speaks to us.

"Edward! Bella! Looking forward to seeing your film, Edward?" The interviewer asks excitedly while a camera is thrust into our faces.

"Yeah, I can't wait!" I exclaim, hoping for not too many questions.

"Now, we've heard rumours and seen pictures of something going on between you and your co-star, Tanya Denali. Care to expand?" The interviewer asks.

"There's not much more to expand on. We're just good _friends_." I tell her, emphasizing the 'friends' part.

"Well, you're certainly looking very handsome tonight. And Bella, your dress is exquisite, very elegant. Who designed it?" I'm relieved the questions are turned on Bella, because while I don't want to confirm a relationship with Tanya, Aro will eat me alive if he finds out I'm completely denying it.

"Alice Cullen designed it for me." Bella says, smiling a little at the interviewer. She is so damn beautiful.

"She's a great designer, I love her work! Well, I'll let you two move on now, have fun tonight!" We quickly walk away, and I speak to Bella.

"Just so you know, I-"

"I know there's nothing between you and Tanya. Honestly. Yes, I was a little jealous, but it's your job." Bella says, interrupting me.

"No, my job is to make films, not mess with the already too-messed-up press. I don't like Tanya, _at all_, in that way. Never have. I only pretended to be with her to make you jealous. So, as soon as I can, I'm calling Aro or Heidi, or both, and telling them to screw their stupid little plan." I decide, 'cause I'd rather like to shout from the rooftops that Bella Swan is off the market. Because of me.

"What if they complain?" Bella asks, still not believing me.

"Then I'll have to find a new agent. And just not have a publicist."

* * *

**A/N: Do you think Edward will have to fire his agent? :D**

**So, I'm thinking about posting a new, hopefully different, story tomorrow. The main idea for it is tomorrow, it will be 100 days until Twilight Breaking Dawn Part 2 is released in cinema's, so I'm thinking of doing a countdown fanfiction. What'd'ya think? :P**

**Review please! I'd like to break the 250 reviews after this chapter! Wooooo! :)**


	50. Chapter 50

**Edward:**

The rest of the premier was great. My acting…well, I was awesome. And the after party? Yeah, I may have had a few many beers, champagnes, and general alcoholic drinks.

Now seems like the perfect time to call my agent. It's only…1 in the morning. And, this is most definitely an emergency. I mean, I might have to fire him. I need to find out if I need a new agent.

"Edward, why are you calling me at 1 in the morning?" Aro demands.

"Hello to you too, Aro. Yeesh, do I not even get a hello anymore?" Rude, rude man.

"Are you drunk?" Aro demands, _again_. He's very demanding. Another reason why I don't want him as my agent.

"Tipsy. Now-" I'm cut off by him hanging up on me. Yet another reason why I don't want his as my agent. He hung up on me!

"Yo, Emmett! Emmett! Are you in there?" I shout into his room. I laugh hysterically to myself when I realise his door is open, so I can see he's not in there. He hasn't stayed overnight here ever since him and Rosalie went public. I feel so lonely.

" Helloooo Beelllllaaa! My beautiful, beautiful Bella. I love you sooooo much." I sing into the phone when she picks up.

"Edward, how much did you drink?" She demands. Why, oh why, does _everyone_ always demand things.

"Do people not say hello anymore?" I moan. What is the world coming to?

"Who else did you call?" She sighs.

"Aro. But, you'll never guess what he did!" I give her time to guess, but she doesn't. I pout. "He hung up on me! And then, then, right, then, I called for Emmett, but his door was open, so I could see he wasn't there, but I still asked if he was there, and- Wait, BELLA! You're not gonna hang on me, too, are you? I felt so lonely, so I called you, 'cause you don't make me feel lonely. You make me feel…squishy." I hear laughing. I'm being emotional, and she laughs?

"For someone who's drunk, you're incredibly sweet. But, seriously, squishy?" Bella says, laughing again.

"Well, yeah. Like, I love you so much, and it's all squished inside me. Sometimes I feel like exploding." I love Bella oh so much. She's so sweet. "Can you come round now?"

"Fine, you squishy man." Bella tells me, and this time I chuckle. I love Bella.

* * *

**A/N: Drunk Edward...what did you think of him? Next chapter will be the Aro confrontation! :D**

**Please check out my other story, 100 Days! It's a countdown to Twilight Breaking Dawn Part 2, and Bella is on an exchange project to stay with the Cullen's for, I wonder how many days...100 Days! :D**

**Review please! :)**


	51. Chapter 51

**Edward:**

When I wake the next morning, there's pounding in my head. And a helluva lot of it.

"Bella, my head hurts!" I whine. It's good, though, 'cause Bella's already awake. And she hands me aspirin and a glass of water.

"The way you were last night, it was fairly obvious that you were going to be insanely hung over." Bella comments and I gulp down the rest of my water.

"Right. Where's my phone, I need to fire Aro?" I ask, but I see my phone, so I go and pick it up. I quickly type in Aro's number, and wait for him to pick up.

"Hello, Edward, let's hope you're sober?" He doesn't give me chance to reply. "Well, you did a great job last night! Kissing Tanya then being all over Bella! The press loved it; it's all over the magazines." Aro says happily.

"I didn't love it, Aro. I hated it. I hated having to pretend. I hated not being able to kiss my girlfriend in public because my agent and publicist won't let me." I was angry, at him, at my publicist, and at me, for going along with it, partly.

"Yes, but, it's improved your career, Edward." Aro tries to get back in my good books.

"No, it's made me look like a man whore! I don't want to look like a man whore." I protest angrily.

"It gives you more fans! If you're in a relationship, then you'll lose teenage girl fans." Aro says.

"I don't give a shit if teenage girls stop liking my acting just 'cause I have a girlfriend. Anyway, I've made up my mind." I tell him firmly.

"Fine, you can fire your publicist then." Aro sighs heavily.

"Oh, thank you so much for letting me fire her." I begin, heavily sarcastic. "But, I think I can make my own decisions. One of which is firing Heidi. And the other is firing you, Aro." I hear him guffawing, and smile a little. Yeah, I'm sinister like that.

"Look, Edward, you're just overreacting. Let's talk about this." Aro pleads.

"No, I've been thinking about this for a while. I think it's time we went our separate ways. Goodbye, Aro." I hang up. Just like he did last night.

Then, I do something any man would be embarrassed at doing. I do a happy dance, at being free from Aro and Heidi.

Then I remember Bella is still in the room. Staring at me, trying not to laugh.

Shit.

* * *

**A/N: Edward is free of Aro...yay! What did you think of the chapter? :)**

**Review please! :D**


	52. Chapter 52

**Edward:**

After Bella finally regains control of herself from her hysterical laughing fit, after my happy dance, we eat some breakfast. I think back to last night, and how, in my drunken stupor, I realised I was now lonely in the apartment I used to share with Emmett. Even though he hasn't technically moved out, he hasn't slept here, or even set foot in here, for over a week.

"Do you want to move in with me?" I suddenly blurt. Bella starts choking on her bacon, so I pat her roughly on the back. After coughing and spluttering for a few more minutes, she regains her composure.

"Um, what?" She coughs out, apparently still having bacon lodged in her throat.

"Nothing, it doesn't matter…forget I said anything…" I mutter, embarrassed about speaking before thinking. God, she probably thinks I'm crazy. First the happy dance, now randomly blurting for her to move in with me. Maybe I am crazy?

"I'd like that." Bella says suddenly.

"To forget I said anything?" I ask, a little bewildered and very confused. Maybe I'm not the only crazy one.

"Shit, no! I didn't mean it like that! Shit! No, I, uh, I meant, I'd like to, you know, move in. With you." She stutters and blushes. I smile at my crazy Bella.

"Really? You don't think I'm crazy?" I again blurt without thinking.

"Yes, and, of course you're crazy, but so am I. Who else chokes on bacon when their partner asks them to move in with them?" Bella asks, and I just laugh.

Yeah, we're both pretty crazy.

* * *

**A/N: Awww, what do you think of the crazy couple? Too soon for them to be moving in with each other? :D**

**I'm thinking a time jump for the next chapter! Also, I can't see this story having too many more chapters :( I'll be sad to see it go, but I don't want to unnecessarily drag it out.**

**On a positive note, I'm thinking of maybe doing a sequel to High School Hell...thoughts? Anything you'd like to see? :D**

**Review please! :) **


	53. Chapter 53

**Edward:**

**6 months later…**

"For the last time, Edward, how hard is it to put the lid back on the milk?" Bella huffs from the kitchen. I just laugh, and smile. She shouts at me about this at least once a day. It's been a good 6 months, though. After my awkward blurting at breakfast, Bella and I made plans to move in with each other. We decided to go for a large house, slightly out of the main city. It's way too big for just us two, but we love it. Also, in the past 6 months, Alice and Jasper have got married. I will admit, I cried a little when my baby sister got married. We've both been busy, as well, since we've had lots of premiers recently. And sorting out the press after Bella and I came out with our relationship.

Oh, and, a couple months after I fired Aro, I found a new manager. Angela Cheney. She's also Bella's manager now, as well as our close friend. We've grown close to her and her husband Ben, and we're godparents to their first child, Leah.

"Sorry, sweetie!" I shout back, as usual. She joins me then in our living room, on our massive sofa. Which we've Christened. If you know what I mean.

Just as we're sat watching TV, our front door bursts open. I silent curse my idea of giving Alice a spare key for 'emergencies'. So far, her emergencies have consisted of, 'needing' to take Bella shopping, running out of cheese, and having no wifi in her and Jasper's house.

"What's the emergency, Alice?" I ask, walking towards the front door with Bella, but seeing Rosalie, Emmett, Jasper and Alice are all there. Maybe there actually is an emergency.

"I have news!" Rosalie says excitedly, ushering us into the living room.

"Hey, it's my news as well!" Emmett mutters, and Jasper nods in agreement. We all sit in mine and Bella's living room, and wait for them to tell us their news.

"Emmett proposed, and I said yes!" Rosalie squeals, something I've never seen or heard her do before, and proudly holds up her left hand to show a massive engagement ring. After I moved out of mine and Emmett's apartment, they moved into their own home. On the same street as Bella and I. And Jasper and Alice. Let's just say we like to stay close together.

"That's so amazing!" Bella says happily, going over to hug her friend.

"There's more, though." Emmett grins, looking close to tears. I don't think I've ever seen him cry before.

"What?" I ask.

"I'm pregnant!" Rosalie says, squealing again. I know that she's always wanted babies; she's been obsessed ever since Alice announced she was pregnant. Alice is now 7 months along, and _huge_. I mean, seriously. For someone so tiny to have such a large stomach. It's twin, as well, so she's twice as big!

"Oh my god! That's so awesome! I'm so happy for you guys!" Bella hugs Rosalie again, then.

We spend the rest of the night celebrating, but it looks like something's on her mind. I'll ask her later.

* * *

**A/N: What do you think of Rosalie and Emmett's baby and marriage news? :D**

**And what do you think is on Bella's mind? :P**

**Review please! **


	54. Chapter 54

**Edward:**

"Bella, sweetie…" I mutter as we get into bed.

"Yeah?" She questions. She looks really cute right now, in one of my shirts. I take a moment to admire her, before I remember what I'm meant to be asking her.

"What was up before? You seemed…distant?" I question her awkwardly.

"Nothing…" Bella and I have been best friends for years; I can tell when she's lying. I swear she forgets that sometimes.

"Bella, love, you're a rubbish liar. As soon as Rosalie announced she was getting married and pregnant, you seemed all…quiet…" I kiss along her jaw as I speak, hoping she'll give in.

With a sigh, she finally does. "It's annoying that we have to wait, you know? I mean, I know I love you. I've known that for years. You're it for me, I know that as well. But now…now we have to wait. And you know me, I'm impatient. I don't like waiting, especially what people around me don't have to wait." Wait…what? That was…cryptic…

"Uh, what? Am I just being stupid, or am I missing something? What don't you want to have to wait for?" I ask her, 'cause, I have no clue what on earth she was on about. Again, she sighs, before hopefully explaining herself in a less cryptic way. Hopefully.

"Don't feel like I'm pressuring you, or anything, but, Alice is already married, Rosalie is getting married. They're both pregnant. I just…most of my career goals are accomplished, and I wanted to have a steady career before I moved on in my personal life. And now… We've been in love for years, but because we've only been together for 7 and a half months, we have to wait for marriage and kids." Oh. Oh. I think I get it.

"You want kids?" I ask, a little stunned.

"I'm not saying that we have to! I'm just saying that, well, I'm 26. By the time my parents were 26, they'd already had me. I just…I definitely want kids in the future, but I don't want it to be..._too_ far in the future." Bella tells me.

"How many kids do you want?" It's all I can think of to say. We've had conversations about our future, but never have we talked about minor details. Like how many children you want.

"What?" Bella looks shocked.

"You want kids, but, how many? We've never talked about this, and you seem to want to." It seems logical to me.

"I've always wanted a large family. So, 3 or 4 maybe?" I smile back at her.

"Ok. Well, a year from now, we'll definitely be married. I'm not telling you when I'll propose, though. And, you know, our honeymoon would be a good place to start on those 4 children you want. I know you said 3 _or_ 4 children, but I know you. You want 4, and so do I. That means that, 2 years from now, we could have a little young'un running around. Hopefully, he or she won't inherit you're clumsiness, but you're hair and eyes would be cute. Then, I say we don't have too big of an age gap between our kids, so, as soon as you're ready, we'll start trying again. So, in three years' time, we could have two young'uns running about the place, and possibly a third in your stomach. Sound good to you?" I add the question on the end, 'cause, when I picture the future, that's what I see.

From the looks of it, that's what Bella sees, as well. 'Cause, with tears in her eyes, she jumps at me, kissing all over my face before finally reaching my lips.

* * *

**A/N: Most of you guessed that was what was up with Bella ;) But what do you think of Edward's plan for their future? :D**

**Review please :)**


	55. Chapter 55

**Edward:**

I wake up the next morning, with no Bella in our bed.

"BELLA!" I shout out, and quickly hear her reply.

"DOWN IN THE KITCHEN! I'M MAKIN' YOU BREAKFAST IN BED, SO STAY IN BED!" She shouts back. I snuggle back into the covers, and think back to last night, our conversation. After Bella stopped her kiss attack on me, she told me that was _exactly_ what she wanted. Yeah, I was a little smug.

But then, I started planning. I realised I didn't want to wait anymore, either, to wait. Bella was it for me, so why wait? We have been together for just over 7 months, so that's nearly a year. I could propose to her on our first anniversary? That's romantic, right? Right. I gotta get a ring, now. And speak to her parents.

"Here's breakfast!" Bella beamed, bringing me away from my wedding obsessed thoughts. She placed a tray full with toast, bacon, an omelette, and some orange juice.

"What's all of this for?" I asked, not that I minded. But, the last time I had this great a breakfast – and in bed – it was the morning after I asked Bella to move in with me. That was a good morning…

"For last night. That conversation…it…it meant a lot." Bella said, sliding in to bed next to me. "And, I'm sharing the bacon. You really think I'd cook bacon and not have some myself?" With that, she takes a piece of bacon and eats it.

I feel repetitive, but, _man_, I love her.

* * *

**A/N: What do you think of Edward's proposal plans? And, we might _finally_ get to introduce Renee (can't be bother to add the e acute in) and Charlie to the story. Better late than never ;)**

**Review please :)**


	56. Chapter 56

**Edward:**

Two weeks after I decided I was going to propose, I'm on a plane flying out to Forks. Since Bella and I live just on the outskirts of New York, it's quite a long journey. About five hours by plane.

Anyway, Bella agreed to go with me, under the pretence of visiting her parents as we haven't seen them since we got together. I'm planning on trying to speak to them in private to ask them about proposing.

After we land, in Seattle, since Forks is too small for an airport, we meet Renée in the airport. Charlie had to work, since he's the chief of police here.

"Bella! Edward! It's been too long since we last saw you!" Renée squeals.

"Mum, I speak to you on the phone all the time." Bella says, smiling though at her mother. I know Bella misses them, and doesn't visit them as much as she'd like to.

"I know, but it's so sweet to see you guys together!" Renée says, 'aww'-ing at us.

"We're just the same as we've always been." Bella replied as we walk to Renée's car, and put our suitcases in the back.

"No, you two are different now that you're _finally_ together." She puts extra emphasis on the 'finally'. "Edward never used to walk with his arm wrapped around you. But there is that same look of love in his eyes." Renée tells us. Bella blushes and looks over at me. I kiss her forehead, and we get in the car. On the drive over to Forks, we talk about random things, and ask how they've been coping. Renée says she's going to have to visit our new home soon.

Once we get back to Bella's childhood home, and the house I spent a lot of my childhood in, too, Charlie has returned from work.

"Hey kids." He greets us in his typical style. "Uh, Edward son, do you mind if I have a word with you?" Charlie asks, and I catch Renée rolling her eyes. Must be the typical father conversation.

"Certainly, Chief Swan." This time, it's Bella rolling her eyes at me.

"Edward, call me Charlie. You've known me since you were tiny." Charlie says. I just nod and follow him into the kitchen.

* * *

**A/N: Looking forward to the father talk? :D**

**Review please :)**


	57. Chapter 57

**Edward:**

"Now, I appreciate I should have had this conversation sooner, probably before you and Bells moved in together, but, I wanted to have it in person." Charlie begins.

"Sorry for not visiting you sooner. We've been busy." Shit, that sounds like I mean busy with each other. "I mean, with work, and stuff. And with moving in together." I quickly add, and Charlie just chuckles.

"I knew what you meant the first time. Back to my fatherly chat. I know you're not going to hurt Bella, we all saw the way you looked at her when you were younger. It was so obvious to everyone but Bells that you loved her. I have no idea why it took you so long to finally tell her this, but we'll talk about that another day." Charlie says.

"Thank you, Charlie. Bella honestly means the world to me. And, uh, that brings me on to something else." Charlie raises his eyebrows at me. "I know it's soon, but, I'mthinkingofproposingtoBella." I quickly say in one breathe, and then cringe at what an idiot I sounded.

"Propose? Already?" Charlie practically shouts, so I quickly 'shhh' him before I'm thinking properly, which results in another eyebrow raise.

"Shit, sorry, I didn't mean to shhh you. Or swear. I just, I love her. And we had this conversation a couple of weeks ago, and Bella said how she wanted children, but I always wanted to be married before having children. Not that not being married is bad." I add quickly, remembering that Charlie and Renée had Bella _way_ before they were even thinking of getting married. Talk about digging yourself in a hole. "Now that I've embarrassed myself enough, I think I'll shut up."

"Right. I wasn't expecting marriage this soon." Charlie begins, but I interrupt him. I seem to have a habit of speaking before thinking recently.

"Is it too soon?" I blurt.

"What I was going to say is; I wasn't expecting it, but I'd knocked up Renée before we'd been together even a year. When are you thinking of proposing? Do you have a ring yet?" Charlie chuckles again at my nervous blurting.

"Our one year anniversary which is a couple of months away. I thought it might be romantic." I tell him. "Oh, and I don't have a ring yet. I'll get one after I've spoken to my parents."

"You haven't asked your parents yet?" Charlie asks me.

"Uh, no. I thought I'd ask you and Renée first." I say.

"Tell Renée when she's well away from Bella. Expect several high pitched squeals." Charlie says, and before I can reply, several high pitched squeals come from the living room.

* * *

**A/N: What do you think is the cause for the high pitched squeals? :D**

**Review please :)**


	58. Chapter 58

**Edward:**

What the…?

Charlie and I quickly go into the living room, to find Bella and her mother jumping up and down, hugging each other.

Again, what the…?

"What's with all the squealing?" Charlie asks.

"I got the part!" Bella shouts.

"You did?" I ask her. She nods enthusiastically, before throwing herself at me. I catch her, and then she kisses me as soon as she's steady. I hear Charlie coughing not so subtly in the background, so Bella stops kissing me and blushes.

"I'm really happy you got the party, kiddo, mind sharing what it is?" Charlie asks.

"It's this really awesome part, and most of the filming is in Hawaii." Bella says excitedly. I'm a bit sad, though, since she'll be really far away.

"When does the filming start?" Charlie asks, looking a bit more excited.

"In a month! I can't wait!" Bella is on the verge of squealing, like her mother, but she holds it in.

Charlie gives me a pointed look, and I frown before it sinks in.

Bella's going to Hawaii in a month, and I plan on proposing in a few months. I might have to propose on a film set… I never really wanted to do that… Would Bella even want me on the film set?

All I know, is that it's going to make proposing a lot harder.

* * *

**A/N: What do you think of Bella's new film? :D**

**Review please :)**


	59. Chapter 59

**Edward:**

"So, Renée, could I speak to you for a minute?" Charlie took Bella to buy some groceries for a big meal tomorrow, to celebrate her new film part, so I'm free to talk to Renée now.

"Yes, Edward?" Renée asks.

"I'm planning on proposing to Bella." There are the squeals. I see what Charlie means. Her and Alice would get on really well.

"Really? When?" Renée squeals. She squeals a lot. I don't remember her squealing this much when Bella and I were younger.

"Our one year anniversary, so now it's going to have to be in Hawaii." I tell Renée.

"That's so romantic! Ooooh! Do you have a ring yet?" Renée pretty much shouts.

"No, I, uh, only decided to marry her a couple of weeks ago." I admit. Renée smiles at me, and tells me how romantic I am.

*********IGMYM*********

When Bella and Charlie get back, I waste no time in giving Bella a big kiss. Parents or no parents.

"What's that for?" Bella asks.

"Can't a man in love kiss his amazing girlfriend who just got an awesome part in a new film?" I tell her, and she rolls her eyes at me. "Um, I think that's a dollar in the jar!" I tease her.

"I don't have the jar with me!" Bella protests, and I can tell she's itching to roll her eyes.

"Charlie, Renée, do you have a spare jar with you?" I ask politely. They give me questioning looks, but Renée goes and gets a jar. Once she hands it to me, I unscrew the top, and point it at Bella.

"Fine." She huffs, before putting a dollar in the jar.

"Right. Now that weirdness is over, let's watch the game!" Charlie announces.

* * *

**A/N: We'll be back to New York next chapter! Woooo! :D**

**Oh, and I forgot to mention last chapter, WE'VE REACHED OVER 300 REVIEWS! Thank you, thank you, thank you! :D**

**Also, check out my new story High School Disappearances, a sequel to High School Hell!**

**Review please :)**


	60. Chapter 60

**Edward:**

Bella left yesterday to go start her filming in Hawaii. I would have gone with her, but I got a part for a new film, which a lot of is being filmed in New York. This big house is so lonely. It feels so much bigger now that Bella's gone.

I plan on telling my parents about my proposal plans some time in the week, but Bella said I had to clean all our clothes from our recent trip to Forks. Fun, I know.

Just as I'm cleaning (and belting out some songs in the wonderful singing voice I don't have) my home phone rings. I rush over to it, turn off my music, and pick it up.

"Hello, Edward Cullen speaking." I say, hoping Bella might have called. But, she has only been gone a day.

"Edward, darling! You need to come to the hospital!" Esme's hurried voice says.

"What is it? Is it Carlisle again?" After his car accident, he spent some time recovering, but, thankfully, he's fine now. And he's back at work.

"No, it's Alice. She's in labour!" Esme practically shouts.

"WHAT? But that means the twins will be, like, a month premature!" I pretty much shout down the phone.

"Do you think I don't realise that? Just get your ass to hospital right now!" Esme shouts before hanging up. I grab the keys to my Volvo and hop in the car, quickly firing off a text to Bella.

**Alice is in labour, I'm going to the hospital now. I'll text you and let you know what's going on later :) xx ~E**

Once I've sent that, I speed off, maybe going slightly over the speed limit. Once I get to the hospital, all hell is breaking lose. Literally. Esme is going crazy with worry, Carlisle is trying to calm her down, Rosalie looks worried for Alice, and Emmett's trying to calm her down.

"Edward, you're here! Where's Bella?" Esme asks.

"Hawaii." I mutter. "What's going on with Alice and Jasper then? What happened?" I ask the more important questions.

"Her waters broke during her lunch with Jasper, and then she started getting contractions. Why is Bella in Hawaii?" Esme says.

"A new film. Do the doctors know if the babies will be ok?" Esme is about to answer, but a scream comes from the room that I presume Alice is in. The scream sounds very much like Alice, too.

* * *

**A/N: Alice is in labour! Ahhhh! Soon we'll find out who will be the godparents! :P**

**Review please :)**


	61. Chapter 61

**Edward:**

4 longs hours later, and Alice is still in labour. She's quieter now, though.

**Really?! Sorry, I only just got your text. Isn't this going to make her a month premature? I hope she's ok :) xx ~B**

I read that, and quickly reply back.

**Yeah. Don't worry about it, sweetheart. The doctors say both her and the babies are going to be fine. She's still in labour, though :) xx ~E**

I look up and see my mum is still pacing. She's been pacing for hours.

"Least now we finally get to know who Alice will choose as godfather." Emmett mutters next to me. I start laughing, and then have to cover it up with a cough when my mum and Esme glare at me.

"What are you boys goofing around about?" My dad asks.

"We made a bet about who would be made godfather by Jasper and Alice." I tell him, still confident I'll be godfather.

"Seriously? I'd go for Emmett." Dad says. Emmett grins and high five's him (seriously, he high fives my dad) and I mock hurt.

"Traitor! I'm your own son!" I say, feigning upset.

"And Alice is my daughter, so you'll be an uncle." Dad says.

"That's what I said!" Emmett grins, looking proud of himself.

Just then, we hear screams coming from Alice and Jasper's room. Only, they're not the screams of Alice. No, they are the screams of a newborn baby.

* * *

**A/N: Next chapter we'll find out who the godparents will be! :D**

**Review please :)**


	62. Chapter 62

**Edward:**

We all slowly enter the room, and see Alice holding one baby, and Jasper holding the other.

"Do you have names yet?" Mum asks quietly.

"Yes. This little one here is Mary, and the baby Jasper is holding is little Charlotte." Alice says, while cooing at Mary.

"Awww! Can I hold one of them?" Esme asks, and Jasper hands her Charlotte.

"So, have you decided who you're going to have for the babies' godparents?" Carlisle asks subtly, but Emmett and I roll our eyes at him.

"Well, we were stuck with choosing between Emmett and Rosalie, and Edward and Bella…" Jasper begins.

"The suspense is killing me." Emmett mutters.

"Since we had twins, we decided that Emmett and Rosalie would be godparents to Mary, and Edward and Bella would be godparents to Charlotte." Alice says. Emmett and I stare at her with wide eyes, while Rosalie smirks.

"What? But we had a bet!" Emmett whines.

"You had a bet? How much for?" Rosalie asks Emmett, arching her eyebrow. Emmett looks nervous, so I laugh at him while being handed Charlotte.

"$100…" Emmett mutters quietly.

"$100! If there weren't sleeping babies in here, I would totally shout at you!" Rosalie huffs, before cooing over Mary.

I hand Charlotte over to Alice, and then text Bella telling her the news. She already knew about the bet, so at least I won't get shouted at.

I spend the next couple of hours at the hospital, bonding with Charlotte and Mary. I text Bella and picture of them, and she replies saying how cute they are. When it's later in the day, I go home to give Alice and Jasper some time alone, like everyone else does. When I get home, I see I have a message on my answer phone. It's from Angela, my agent.

"Hey! I called twice, but you didn't answer, so I just decided to leave a message. The new film wants to start filming in two days' time, is that alright? I've got all of your film schedule, so if you stop over at the office tomorrow I'll talk you through everything. That's all, bye!" Angela says happily.

I look at my watch and see it's now 2 in the morning. Great.

* * *

**A/N: What do you think about the godparents choice? :D**

**Review please :)**


	63. Chapter 63

**Edward:**

After getting 7 hours sleep, I am definitely in need of coffee. What can I say, I like my sleep. Alice and Jasper won't be getting sleep for a while with their new additions. Oh crap, that'll be Bella and me when she has a baby.

That isn't for a while yet.

After stopping by Starbucks, I go to Angela's office to talk about my filming schedule.

"Right, so, it's going to be quite full on for the next few months, since they want to get a lot of filming done quickly." Angela begins, before going on to explain everything about my new film. She hands me over a schedule of my filming, which starts tomorrow.

"Oh, can I book off the 17th of November? Actually, all of that weekend." I quickly remember.

"I'm sure that can be arranged since you've asked about two months early. But, may I ask why?" Angela grins like she already knows why.

"Promise you won't say anything to Bella? I'm planning on proposing to Bella on our one year anniversary." I tell Angela, who squeals. I much prefer her to Aro, who'd try to make some big deal in the press about me proposing. And he certainly wouldn't squeal when I told him. That would be all kinds of wrong.

"That's so sweet!" Angela exclaims.

After talking more about my lack of plans, Angela lets me go so I can have lunch with my parents. This is so I can tell them about my plans of proposing to Bella, and ask if they have any advice.

I mean, I've never proposed before. I need all the help I can get.

* * *

**A/N: After next chapter, there'll be another time jump to Edward's proposal. Which will probably be a longer length chapter... :D**

**Review please! :)**


	64. Chapter 64

**Edward:**

I'm at my parents' house right now, and, well, I'm quite nervous. I don't know why I'm this nervous. I mean, I've already asked Bella's parents. My parents can hardly make me not propose. But, yeah, I'm still nervous.

"So, what do we owe the pleasure of having lunch with our son?" My dad asks at the dinner table.

"Well, I wanted to speak to you about something." I begin, I'm about to go on, but mum interrupts me.

"Is everything alright? You seem nervous. Is everything ok with you and Bella?" My mum quickly says.

"Everything is fine with us. More than fine, actually. I'm…I'm thinking about proposing to her on our one year anniversary." They're both silent. Is this good news? Bad news?

"That's wonderful!" Mum says, finally unfreezing.

"Really? You don't think it's too soon?" I ask him, but she shakes his head.

"No, I mean, you've loved her forever, known her since before you could speak. I don't think we need to worry about too soon. I mean, you two had moved in after being with each other for only just over a month." My mum says.

"Uh, Edward son, have you bought a ring yet?" My dad says, speaking for the first time.

"No, I'm actually worried about that. I have no idea what to get her." I answer honestly.

"I may be able to help you there. See, with each Cullen male son, we've been given an engagement ring to give to our soon to be wives. And then, when we hand it down, we have to buy our wives a new engagement ring." Dad explains. As he's speaking, my mum is taking off one of her rings. She hands it to me, and, even though I know _nothing_ about jewellery, it is pretty beautiful.

It has a dark blue, oval diamond in the middle, on a silver band. It's not too big but, you can tell that when it was first bought it would have been quite expensive.

"Thank you…it's just, perfect." I get handed the ring by mum.

"Don't worry about it, I get a new ring anyway." Mum says.

* * *

**A/N: What do you think of the ring? :P**

**Ready for the proposal next chapter? :D**

**Review please! :)**


	65. Chapter 65

**A/N: Here's the super long chapter! :D It's about 3500 words long, just over :P**

* * *

**Edward:**

_Bella & Edward Aged 9:_

"_Mum, can Edward stay over tonight?" Bella whined to her mother. I really hoped I was allowed to, since Bella and I haven't had a sleepover in almost a week._

"_Ok, honey. Just ask Esme if that's alright." Renée, Bella's mum, said to us._

"_We've already asked Edward's mum, she said yes!" Bella giggled happily. Bella's mum rolled her eyes at us, like she already knew we'd have everything planned. "Let's go play, Edward!" Bella shouted before running outside. I followed her, and quickly caught up with her since I was much faster._

_Once I caught up to Bella, I slowed down so we were running together. Bella has a really cool house, because the back garden leads into the forest. We kept running until we reached the spot that we always went to whenever I was allowed to go to Bella's house. Which was most days._

_There was a little area of trees we found, and one was really good for climbing. Bella wasn't very good at climbing trees, though, because she's clumsy. So, I help her. 'Cause that's what best friends do._

"_Eddie! Can you help me please?" Bella asked me. I nodded, and crouched down so Bella could get on my back. When she was safely on my back, I climbed up the tree until we reached our branch. I always helped Bella up by giving her a piggy-back._

_We spent a lot of time on our branch, like always. When we saw it beginning to get dark, we ran back to Bella's house. Halfway there, Bella got tired, so I gave her another piggy-back._

"_Awww! You kids are the cutest!" Bella's mum said when we got back. She had a camera in her hand, so she took a picture of us, with Bella on my back._

_Bella jumped off my back, then, and ran inside. "Mum!" We heard her calling back, "Can Edward and I have a hot chocolate?" Bella's mum chuckled before going inside to the kitchen. I followed, and sat with Bella at the table while our hot chocolates were made. Mum's always make hot chocolates the best._

_Renée gave us both a hot chocolate (with whipped cream and marshmallows – yum!) and so we went upstairs to Bella's room. I went into the bathroom to get changed, while Bella got changed in her bedroom._

_I walked back in when Bella was changed, and she smiled at me. I smiled back, because Bella's smile always made me want to smile._

"_Look! I have something to show you!" Bella squealed, before running over and turning off the main light. I looked around her room and saw loads of glow in the dark stars covering all the walls and the ceiling._

"_Wow…they're so cool…" I wish I had some._

"_Here." Bella said, turning back on the light and handing me a box. I read the label 'Glow in the Dark Stars!'._

"_Thank you, Bella!" I hugged her. I swear it was like she knew what I was thinking sometimes._

"_It's ok. My mummy bought me them, but I saved some for you." Bella smiled, looking shy. She was shy a lot of the time, but not very often shy around me._

"_You didn't have to." I told her, even though I really liked the stars._

"_I wanted to. That's what best friends do, right?" Bella smiled wider now, less shy._

"_Right!"_

16th November:

I'm on a plane, and I'm nervous. Not because of the plane. Because of what will happen _after_ the plane. I'm proposing to Bella tomorrow. God.

Every few minutes I go over what I'm going to say in my head. Yeah, I've planned out what I'm going to say.

I honestly hope I don't give it away to Bella today. We decided to have an anniversary weekend, so I'm flying down to Hawaii. Still, though, I want to propose on our actual anniversary. I can't believe we've been together for a whole year.

A part of me – small as it may be – is worried that she'll say no. That it's too soon. Although, she did agree to move in with me after we'd been together for only a couple of months. But marriage…marriage is a big thing.

"Are you alright, sir?" The aeroplane waitress lady asks. I've forgotten what they're called.

"Yes, I'm fine. I'm good." I reply, trying to smile but I'm too nervous. I need to calm down; otherwise I'll give it away to Bella. I would have a drink, because I'm calm when I'm drunk. But if I were drunk I'd probably blurt that I'm going to marry her. Which wouldn't be good.

I'm a little calmer when the plane lands. I'm really looking forward to seeing Bella, since we've only spoken on the phone and through Skype since she's been gone. It's not the same as seeing her in person, though.

"Edward!" Bella shouts before rushing over to me. I wrap my arms around her and hug her tightly, before leaning back a bit so I can kiss her. I've missed kissing Bella.

"How's filming going?" I ask once we've stopped kissing.

"Great! It's so much fun! How's filming going with you?" She replies. We have to get a taxi back to the hotel where we'll be staying this weekend. I booked this 5-star hotel for us to stay in as part of our anniversary weekend. You know, trying to be romantic and shit.

"So, what are our plans for today then?" Bella asks, looking excited. I feel bad, but my plan is to throw her off, so that she has no idea that I'm going to propose. Women like surprises, right?

"If it's alright, I was just planning on sleeping. It's just, it's been a really long flight, so I don't want to be tired on our actual anniversary." The tiniest hint of sadness appears on Bella's face, and I feel horrible. I am a bit tired, though. I mean, the flight from New York to Hawaii took just over 10 hours.

"Oh, right, ok. Yeah, we can start our celebrations tomorrow." Bella smiles, but she still looks unhappy. _Just think about how happy and surprised she'll be tomorrow_, I tell myself.

Once we get to the hotel, we head straight our room. It's one of the bigger rooms, and it even has a little kitchen in it. Perfect.

"Uh, I was going to head out for a bit. Get the finishing touches for your present. Is that ok?" That's perfect. I can start the preparation.

I yawn, and reply, "Yeah, that's good. I'll probably be asleep when you get back." Bella nods, before leaving, and slamming the door a bit. I'm pretty sure that was on purpose.

Ah well, I'll get back in her good books tomorrow. Now, I need to start with my plans.

I look out the window, see that Bella is getting in a taxi, and then quickly run downstairs. On the way here, I saw a shop that was only a five minute walk away, where I can buy everything I need.

I do a mad dash round the shop, quickly pulling everything needed into the shopping trolley. The woman who serves me gives me a strange look at my very random purchases, but doesn't comment.

Loaded up with bags, I run back to mine and Bella's hotel room. All this running around is making me feel like James Bond for crying out loud.

Once back, I stuff all the bags under the bed before running back down to reception. I'm glad Emmett makes me work out; otherwise I'd be shattered by now.

"Hey, I was wondering if I could pay for a key to the staff in room 813?" Yes, I picked up on the fact that we're staying in room 813, which also happens to be Bella's birthday. 8 for September, and the 13 for the 13th. Totally an accident, by the way.

"Yes, certainly. How many keys do you need?" The receptionist asks.

"Uh, just one, please." I'll have to make sure I hide it from Bella.

I pay the man, and run back upstairs again. I put the smaller items, including the ring, into the tiny safe (I hoped it was bigger) before stashing the other things in the draw and cupboard beside the left side of the bed, which shall now be my side.

My work, for now, is done. I just hope Bella doesn't find anything.

*********IGMYM*********

"Morning, sleepyhead." Bella sings, kissing me all over my face. I smile and slowly open my eyes, and see her smiling back. I guess I'm forgiven for yesterday, then.

"Happy one year anniversary." I reply, before kissing her.

"When are we exchanging presents, now or later?" Bella grins excitedly.

"Whenever you want, sweetheart." I sit up a bit now, and I can tell that Bella is going to want to exchange gifts right now.

Instead of answering, she runs off into the wardrobe (it's not a walk-in wardrobe, she's just small enough that she fits in) while I reach into the bedside draw. I really hope she likes the present, well, _presents_ that I've got her.

I put the box on her side of the bed and wait for her to come back. For a minute I'm afraid she's got stuck in the small space, but she eventually comes out. Her eyes widen when she sees the box.

"Edward, we promised not to spend _too_ much." She warns, giving me a glare that's more cute than scary.

"I know. Just open the gift." I smirk at her as she eyes me sceptically. She sits back on the bed before handing me a small box.

She reaches over and opens the box, before looking at me. Inside, there's a box of glow in the dark stars. I can see she's wondering about the gift, so I decide to help her.

"Look inside the glow in the dark stars box." I laugh as she gives me a strange look.

However, she does what I tell her, and she finds another, smaller box. I tell her again to open it, since she seems unsure. I know what she's thinking, but not yet.

Finally, she opens the box revealing a silver charm bracelet.

"Oh, Edward it's perfect!" She practically shouts before launching at me and hugging me. "I love you!" She adds in a squeal.

"I thought on each of our anniversaries I could buy you a new charm to add to it." Also, then I always have at least _one_ thing I know to get her for our anniversaries. She nods at me and holds out her wrist for me to put it on her. When I bought the bracelet, I also bought one charm to go on it. It looked to pointless otherwise. The charm I bought was a four leaf clover.

_Bella & Edward Aged 12:_

_Bella and I were with the rest of our class, on a school trip. We were in some fieldy-foresty area, with lots of plants. We were meant to be finding plant samples for some boring biology project, but that was boring._

"_Come on, Edward, let's go exploring!" Bella shouted before running off in the field. The rest of our class had spread out, with teachers randomly walking around._

"_Ok!" I shouted back as we ran through the forest. We didn't run too far, just far enough so that we were away from other students._

"_What are all these green plants?" Bella questioned, pointing to the plants that covered the whole forest floor._

"_Clovers. Most of them have two or three leaves, but four leaf clovers are meant to be lucky. But they're a really boring colour. I don't like the colour green." I told her._

"_Your eyes are green though. I like it. The colour, I mean. It's pretty." Bella muttered before blushing. She blushes a lot, but it makes her look prettier. My little sister Alice said that when people blush it means they're embarrassed. Why would Bella be embarrassed around me? We're best friends. "Let's try and find a four leaf clover!" Bella suddenly said, before kneeling down and looking through the plants._

"_That'll take forever." I protested._

"_But I really want some luck!" Bella said, so I helped her look._

_We must have been looking for about half an hour, before I finally found one._

"_Bella! Look! I found one!" I shouted, before showing it to her._

"_You're so lucky." Bella giggled. I took one of the plant slide things out of my bag, and put the clover in it. Then, I gave it to Bella. "I can have it?" She asked, staring at the four leaf clover inside._

"_Yep. And, I'm sure the teachers won't notice the missing slide." I winked at her, and she blushed again. Strange._

"I so remember that! I kept that clover for weeks before it went all horrible from lack of water." Bella sighed, remembering.

"Hey, how come you kept blushing?" I asked her, getting another blush in response.

"Alright, I may have had the smallest crush on you. Maybe." I grinned widely in response to that.

"And you think the colour green is pretty? Like my eyes?" I smirked, while Bella rolled her eyes at me.

"Yes. Now, that's enough of an ego boost for you. Open your present." Bella shoved the box into my hands.

I opened the box, and saw a watch inside. Not just any watch, a Rolex.

"I thought we agreed on not spending too much? Though, I did need a new one." I chuckle as Bella blushes.

"I've told you millions of times I didn't _mean_ to stand on your watch!" Bella huffed, before adding. "Anyway, you bought me a Tiffanies bracelet and a Tiffanies charm to go with it, which is probably about the same as a Rolex anyway."

"And I bought you glow in the dark stars. Wait, how did you know it was Tiffanies?" I genuinely thought I could get away with the spending way more than Bella would like thing.

"I'm a girl. And it says on the back of the charm 'Tiffanies'. And I know you!" Bella says, smiling despite what she's saying. She puts on my new watch, then, like how I put on her bracelet.

"Hey, we both got each other wrist gifts! Great minds think alike, hey?" I chuckle, but Bella just rolls her eyes at me. "One, you totally inherited the eye-rolling from your mother, and two, you've rolled your eyes twice now, so that's $2 for the jar."

"Sadly, I don't have a jar with me." Bella replies, smiling like she's a genius.

I reach into the draw behind me again, and pull out a jar. "Since I'm such a genius and saw this happening, I brought a jar with me." Instead of replying, Bella just kisses me.

Soon, I've forgotten all about our eye-rolling-jar fiasco, as Bella and I _really_ celebrate our anniversary. If you know what I mean.

After we spend the morning and part of the afternoon in bed, I'm a little stuck for ways to get Bella out of the hotel room so I can have everything prepared for this evening.

I quickly text Alice for help, saying; **Need help getting Bella out of the hotel room! ~E**

Alice and my parents are the only ones I've told about my proposal plans, since if I tell anyone else Bella is sure to find out.

Bella's phone rings, so she goes into the kitchen to take the call. I hear Bella sounding annoyed, and she stomps as she comes back into the living room.

"Who called?" I ask tentatively. Bella's scary when she's angry.

"The director. Needs me to go in for filming today, I tried to say no, that I'd had this time booked off for ages, but he says for some reason it has to be today. Damn him." I have no idea how she did it, but Alice is getting a very big present when I get home. Sometimes, she can be an awesome little sister. Now is one of those times.

"I can't believe that. We'll just have to continue our celebrations tonight. I'll cook." I smile, trying to sound sad that she's leaving but really, I'm happy. Now I can start getting everything ready.

"Yeah, I'm ready sorry, honey. I'll make it up to you later." I smile at that, but I have a strong feeling it will be because of other things I'll have a good night.

Bella reluctantly leaves then, and I make she I see her leave before I start up the planning. And I text my sister back.

**I don't know how you did it, but I love you. Anything you want? You name it, I'll buy it for you :D ~E**

She doesn't take too long to reply. **Magic. That's how. And, I do have my eye on a very nice yellow Porsche. Just sayin' ~A**

I roll my eyes at her, but tell her I'll buy it for her. She did do a very good job of getting rid of Bella for a couple of hours.

I take the things out of the safe, and out of the bed side table. I lay everything out on the bed, and start preparing everything. I hope to god Bella says yes. Purely for all the effort I've put in to making this perfect. Or, at least, as perfect as it can be.

After I've finished everything in the bedroom area, stuck everything together, I go into the kitchen. Bella's favourite desert snack thing is angel delight, which is what I'm attempting to make. Not from scratch, but even from the packet it's hard enough. I've never made it before!

**Should be back in about half an hour :) xx ~B**

I'm glad she texts me, because it gives me some time to make everything perfect.

I take the two bowls of angel delight – 'cause I like it too – and put it on both on both of our bed side tables. I pace for a bit, until it's about 10 minutes before Bella should be back. It's just after 10 at night, now, so it's dark and everything will work. Hopefully.

I turn off the lights, and lie down in bed, pretending to be asleep. In my hand, I'm clutching the box that contains the ring. I can't keep my nerves at bay, now. I'm almost shaking from nerves.

Eventually, after what feels like a lifetime, the door opens.

"Edward?" Bella calls out into the darkness. A part of me wants to run over and propose now, but I wait. Even though it pains me to do so. "Edward?" Bella calls out again. I desperately want to say something, but I wait.

I hear her footsteps, since it's silent apart from her in our hotel room, as she walks further into the room. Any minute now she'll know what this is all about.

She gasps. She's seen it.

By seen it, I mean my proposal. Above the bed, written in glow in the dark stars, says 'Bella, will you marry me?'

I sit up in bed, and for a moment I'm annoyed that this plan involved darkness because I can't see her reaction.

"Bella, I love you with all my heart. I've always loved you, and I've always hoped that someday you would feel the same. I want nothing more than to spend my life with you. We've talked briefly about marriage and having a family, but this, now, it's real. And so much more scary than I thought it would be. So, Bella, will you marry me?" I turn on the bed side light then, and open the box with the ring in it. I also look at Bella's face, and see that although there are tears streaming down she's smiling. Smiling so widely and happily.

"OF COURSE I'LL MARRY YOU!" She screams while launching herself at me. Relief floods through me. We kiss and kiss so passionately, before I break away. Bella pouts.

"I…can I put the ring on your finger?" I ask. Bella nods enthusiastically before holding her hand out. I notice it's shaking.

I carefully slide it onto her finger, and I am again relieved when I see it fits perfectly.

"It's beautiful…where did you get it?" Bella asks, admiring the ring on her finger.

"My father, Carlisle, gave it to me. In our family, on Carlisle's side, it's handed down to the first born son, who then give it to their girlfriends. When their son wants to get married, the woman passes it on, and she gets bought a new engagement ring." I tell her what Carlisle told me.

"Wow. I just…I can't believe you proposed!" Bella sighs, kissing me again.

"When we went down to Forks I asked your parents. They said yes." I tell her.

"But that was months ago! How long have you been planning this?" Bella is still admiring the ring on her finger.

"The morning after we had the talk about marriage and babies. I figured I'd propose on our anniversary to be romantic."

We stop talking them, and spend the rest of the night with each other. With my new fiancée.

* * *

**A/N: What did you think of the flashbacks? And the whole proposal in general?**

**Just sayin', I loved writing this chapter! It was so fun to just write a happy, fluffy chapter full of love :D**

**Review please :)**


	66. Chapter 66

**A/N: So, anyone else notice my complete fail of an error in the last chapter? I said their room number was 813, which represented Bella's birthday. I then said that September was the 8th month, when it is, in fact, the 9th. I've changed it now though! :P**

* * *

**Edward:**

The next day, Bella and I call all our friends and family to tell them we're engaged. It's bittersweet, really, since I have to leave today, so we can both get back to filming.

"You've proposed! Way to go, man!" Emmett shouts once I tell him. Rosalie and he have decided to get married in January, but I think they're going somewhere in the Caribbean so that they can get married on a beach.

"I know! God, I was so relieved when she said yes!" I exclaim, happy to be talking to someone who knows how I feel.

"I know how you feel, dude. Rose didn't speak for a full ten minutes after I proposed – I was convinced she was gonna say no!" Emmett laughs, while I hear Rosalie saying something like 'why would I say no to you, you big oaf!' in the background.

"I'll leave you two to it. I have to leave soon, so I'm gonna make the most of spending time with my fiancée." Ever since I've proposed, I've only referred to Bella as 'my fiancée'. I can't help it. It makes me grin to just think about.

I see Bella on the phone with Alice, I think. Even though Alice knew everything about the proposal, she still listens to Bella explaining every single bit of it, including the anniversary gift I gave her.

"What time do you have to leave?" Bella sighs, coming over to hug me after she's finished on the phone with Alice.

"In a couple of hours. But it's only 2 and a half months before you're back in New York permanently." I reply, hugging her tightly. I don't want to go.

"I'll miss you. We have to call each other every day, and Skype at least once a week." Bella grins at me.

"Of course, fiancée." I smirk at her while she rolls her eyes. "Haha! One dollar in the jar! Hey, as an extra present, you can keep the jar with you! We could probably pay for our entire wedding off your eye rolls!" I tease her.

"Whatever, dude. Are you actually going to call me Bella ever again? Or will I just be 'fiancée' for the rest of my life?" Bella jokes.

"No, of course I won't call you fiancée forever. After we get married, you'll be Mrs Cullen." Bella, I can see, wants to roll her eyes, but she restrains herself. I grin, while leaning down and kissing her.

* * *

**A/N: What did you think of Edward constantly calling Bella 'fiancée'? :P**

**Review please! :)**


	67. Chapter 67

**Edward:**

It's Rosalie and Emmett's wedding. And I'm excited. Yes, I'm happy about them getting married (tomorrow, actually, but we had to fly out a couple days earlier), but it will be the first time since I proposed that I'll see Bella in person. Finally get to kiss her and speak to her in person again.

"Dude, do you have the rings?" Emmett asks for the tenth time in as many seconds.

"Yes! Man, I wish I wasn't your best man sometimes!" I whine. We made a deal that at Jasper's wedding, Emmett was the best man, so I'm the best at his wedding, then Emmett will be the best man at my wedding. The girls have done something similar with head bridesmaids, I think.

"Whatever, you love it. Have you seen Bella yet?" Emmett asks, lying in his hotel bed. Emmett and Rosalie had their hen and stag dos yesterday, so that Emmett would be hung over the day _before_ his wedding, not on his actual wedding. Rosalie, however, couldn't drink, since she's 6 months pregnant.

"No. Where is she? Can I see her?" I didn't drink as much, so I'm not as hung over as Emmett.

"Yes, go you lovesick fool." Emmett shoos me, but I don't need shooing. I practically run out of the room, and text Bella asking where she is.

We meet up in her hotel room (lucky – I have to share a room with Emmett).

"Bella, I missed you so much!" I exclaim, quickly wrapping her in a hug and kissing her. It's been too long.

*********IGMYM*********

Emmett and Rosalie's wedding ceremony is pretty romantic. It's not too windy, so we don't have to worry about sand in faces. Also, Mary and Charlotte don't cry at all during the ceremony, something I can see pleases Rosalie. We all head to the small after party, where I spend most of the evening dancing with my fiancée.

"I can't wait 'til our wedding." Bella says as we sway on the dance floor.

"Me neither, fiancée. You will take my name, right?" I hope she does. I know some women don't, but I really want her to become Bella Cullen.

"Hmmm…I _do_ quite like the surname Swan…" Bella teases, so I pretend glare at her. "Yes, of course I will, silly man." She smirks and kisses me.

I can't wait to put a wedding ring on her finger.

* * *

**A/N: It's looking like next chapter is going to be the last chapter - a fast forward to their wedding. After that, though, there will be an epilogue though! :D**

**Review please! :)**


	68. Chapter 68

**Edward:**

"Jasper, do you have the rings?" I ask again while pacing around the room. I'm nervous. I swear, I'm shaking. Honestly.

"Dude, I seem to remember you bugging me about constantly asking you that." Emmett jokes.

"Yeah, well, _now_ I understand! I'm nervous, alright!" I huff, running my hands through my hair. Bella and I eventually decided on a late summer wedding, so we went for August 13th. We're getting married in Forks, since it's where we grew up and Bella wanted it close to her parents. Forks only has one chapel (it's _that_ small) but it's perfect. It feels homely. I'm definitely glad we picked Forks.

"What time is it?" Jasper asks Emmett. We're in one of the rooms of the chapel, and I'm waiting to get married. Apparently we're waiting for the guests to all arrive and be seated. We haven't invited many people, just family and close friends. Oh, and Angela. But she counts as a friend now, considering how close we've got to her.

"Hey, we can go out now!" Emmett says after looking outside for a clock. Apparently none of us were wearing watches. I look down at my wrist, and see my Rolex that Bella gave me.

"Oh." I mutter, forgetting I had it on.

After that, I get to walk out and wait for Bella. When I see her, I just want to run over to her. At first, she's looking down at her feet, but then she looks up. I smile at her, and she smiles back, before picking up the pace. Her dad, Charlie, hands her over to me, finally. I want to kiss her right away, but we have to wait. Sadly.

The pastor says all the usual wedding speech, and Bella and I repeat the parts we're told to. Finally, I'm told I can kiss my bride. Mrs Cullen. Bella Cullen. It has a ring to it.

I can vaguely hear cheering in the background, but I just focus on kissing Bella. I've waited my whole life, and now I can finally call her my wife. Not a moment too soon. We break apart, but I keep smiling. I think I'll be smiling forever.

After the wedding ceremony, we move to Bella's parent's house for the after party. Apparently Charlie insisted on having it at his house. Part of the reason was that he could stop paparazzi, since if they tried to take pictures they'd be on 'his land'. And since he's chief of police, he's just arrest them. He can be scary when he wants to.

Food is served around, while the guests mingle with each other. Speeches are made shortly afterwards, then Bella and I partake in our first dance as a married couple.

"Don't let me trip." Bella pleads as we walk onto the makeshift dance floor in her garden.

"Don't worry. It's just swaying. Wrap your arms around my waist." I instruct her. She does just that, and we sway to the slow music. Bella picked out the song, and I have no idea what it is.

More people begin joining us, and after a while of switching dance partners I end up dancing with Alice.

"Now, you make sure you look after Bella." Alice begins, but I interrupt her.

"Isn't it usually the wife's brother who does this speech? Not the groom's sister?" I question, smirking a bit.

"Well, Bella doesn't have any siblings, so I'm doing it. You ever hurt her, I swear, I will kill you. Just because I'm your sister, it doesn't mean I won't!" Alice jabs me in the chest a few times. For someone so small, she's strong.

"Ow! I promise, I'd never hurt her. I've already had a similar speech from Charlie." I tell her, shuddering as I think about Charlie's speech. It mostly included him reminding me he has a gun and knows how to use it.

"What'd my husband been saying to you?" Bella's mother asks.

"Oh, just the usual. Threatening me with a gun, and such." I reply, trying to sound casual. Alice goes off to check on her babies – whom she left with Jasper – so I begin dancing with Renée.

"So, when am I going to get grandchildren?" Renée asks.

"Well, you don't beat around the bush. Soon, hopefully. Bella definitely wants children." I smile, thinking back to our conversation. I can't wait, either.

"Do I suspect a honeymoon baby?" Renée teases while Bella walks over.

"Mum, _please_ stop talking about honeymoon babies, and may I dance with my husband?" Bella asks, while Renée chuckles at her daughter. I get handed Bella, and give her a quick kiss.

"I didn't realise you were so opposed to honeymoon babies." I mutter as we sway.

"I never said I was opposed to a honeymoon baby. I'd just rather not hear my mother talk about it." Bella smiles, hugging into me more.

"Not opposed, hey?" I ask as we continue swaying.

"We both want kids, right? So why wait?" Bella looks up at me as I smile wider.

"My thoughts exactly." We sway a bit more, until it's time for us to leave for our honeymoon destination.

"Where are we going?" Bella asks excitedly once we're both in the limo that's taking us to the airport.

"That's part of the surprise." I smirk.

She scowls at me, before adding, "I wasn't even allowed to pack my own suitcase!" She huffs.

"Did Alice pack it?" I ask.

"And Rosalie. Why?" Bella looks a bit worried.

"Chances are it's all very revealing underwear." I smirk as Bella's eye widen.

"What?" Bella almost shouts, slightly startling the driver.

"You don't have to wear them, I don't mind." I smile while Bella understands what I mean.

"Then what will I…oh. I see, mister. I think it's only fair we're even, then. If I'm in underwear the entire time, you will be too!"

This is gonna be a great honeymoon.

* * *

**A/N: What did you think of the wedding? :D**

**Next chapter will be honeymoon, then the one after will be the epilogue!**

**Review please! :)**


	69. Chapter 69

**Edward:**

"An island? Like, a _private frickin' island_? Oh my god, Edward!" Bella exclaims as the speedboat – which I'm driving (hells yeah!) – approaches the island.

"Oh yeah. You like? Dad bought it for mum, and called it Isle Esme." I explain to her while parking the boat. The boat, however, is mine.

"For my next birthday, fancy buying me an island?" Bella jokes.

"Anything for you." I kiss her as we jump off the boat and carry our belongings.

"I don't actually want an island Edward! Knowing you, you'd actually buy me one!" Bella laughs. I pick her up bridal style, because she is my bride, and run towards the house. "Edward! What about the luggage!" Bella screeches as I run into the house.

"We're on a private island, Mrs Cullen, no one but the dolphins are likely to steal it." I chuckle to her as I briefly show her round. When we reach the bedroom we're…otherwise engaged for a few hours.

I get the luggage later, and when Bella opens her she blushing bright red, so I'm presuming that Alice has, in fact, filed it with lingerie.

"Naked, then?" I ask, earning an eye roll. "Hey, we could buy you an island with the eye roll money!" I joke.

"I'm not wearing lingerie all honeymoon, but I'm also not spending the entire time naked." Bella sighs, walking over to my suitcase.

"So what's your solution?" I questions as she searches through my clothes.

"I'll wear your tops and other clothes." She smiles, putting on my t-shirt. I like her wearing my clothes.

"Yep. I'm fine with that. Good." Bella laughs, before walking over and kissing me.

Over the next few days, we spend our time relaxing on the beach, swimming in the sea, and generally chilling. It's perfect.

We're just lying on the beach (where, despite us lying on it most days, Bella hasn't tanned at all) Bella goes shooting into the house.

"Bella? What's the matter?" I shout, following her, but at a slower pace.

I don't get any reply. I wonder around the house, until I hear noises from the bathroom.

"Oh god, Bella, are you alright? Why are you being sick?" I run into the bathroom and hold back her hair as she vomits. Gentleman, that's me.

"Why do you think, idiot?" Bella responses once the vomiting stops. She stays by the toilets, though.

"I don't know, because you're sick?" Bella huffs at my response, as if I'm meant to know.

"We've had sex countless times without any kind of protection, what do you think's going on?" Bella looks at me, with tears in her eyes. Is she…? I mean…she can't be? Well, she can, I guess. I just…woah… "Are you going to say anything?" Bella whispers, sounding nervous.

"Holy shit I'm going to be a father!" I mutter, causing Bella to laugh.

"Right you are!" Bella grins with tears in her eyes. There's probably tears in mine too. Shit.

"I…I didn't think anything would happen so soon. I can't believe it!" I lean in to kiss her, but she pushes me away. She quickly brushes her tear, muttering something about vomit breath, before finally kissing me.

I'm going to be a father.

* * *

**A/N: What did you think of the honeymoon? :D**

**Review please! :)**

**P.S. Next is the last chapter :( It probably won't be until the weekend, since I want it to be extra long and special :D**


	70. Chapter 70

**Edward:**

**10 YEARS LATER!**

"Come on, Marie! We've got to get to grandma and grandpa's house with everyone!" Bella shouts out. Everything's going a bit crazy, right now. We're planning on going to my parents' house, and having a big family meal. I say big, and I really mean it. There's going to be the seven of us, Alice, Jasper, and their three children (after Mary and Charlotte, they had Peter) and then Emmett and Rosalie, with their children Lily and Max.

Marie, 10, our oldest daughter, is completely addicted to her Nintendo. Trying to get her off that thing and doing something productive is near impossible. Eric, our 8 year old, is just like Bella in the sense that he's obsessed with books. Then we have Nessie, and she's just turned 5 a couple of days ago. Our youngest, Anthony and Elliot, are only 3. They were twins and, well, a complete surprise. We had always said we wanted a big family, but I don't think we ever imagined having five children.

"I'm coming, mum!" Marie shouts, which is followed by footsteps running down the stairs. We're a big bunch, all seven of us together. We have a big 8-seater car, or as we call it, the mini bus.

Bella's carrying Elliot, while she takes Anthony's hand as they walk out to the mini bus. I catch Eric slipping his book in Bella's handbag, then Marie follows suit putting in her Nintendo. Marie, Mary, Charlotte and Lily are all really good friends, despite the fact that Mary and Charlotte are a year and a half older than Marie, and Lily is two years younger.

I make sure Eric, Marie and Nessie have their seatbelts on, while Bella sorts out Elliot and Anthony. It takes us a good ten minutes to go through all our checks, before Bella shouts out we can leave. I'm driving, with Marie sitting up front with me.

"Daddy, are Lily and Max going to be there? And Uncle Emmett and Aunty Rosalie?" Marie asks. I hear in the back Eric giving Nessie a very detailed review of the current book he's reading. He's so much like his mother, especially with his dark brown hair and chocolate brown eyes.

"Yep, why, do you, Lily, Mary and Charlotte want to talk about your latest Nintendo game?" I ask, leaning over and ruffling her hair since we're at traffic lights.

"Yeah! I got passed this level on Mario, and I've nearly saved Princess Peach!" Marie squeals happily. I have no idea what on earth she's going on about, but I go along with it anyway.

"That's great! We can't have Bowser keeping her, now can we?" No, I have no idea who Bowser is. I've just heard her mention this Mario stuff enough times to begin to pick up the names.

"No! Bowser's evil!" Marie shakes her head, returning to looking out the window.

"Daddy, can we stop at that bookshop?" Eric shouts out.

"Maybe on the way back! You know it's better to ask your mum about that stuff!" I shout back, to which I hear him asking his mum, and her reply to be 'of course'. All our children have her wrapped around their little, cute, adorable fingers. Ok, maybe me too.

Since Bella and I are both still acting, we've tried to keep our children out of the public eye. When they're older, they can choose their careers for themselves. If they want to be something famous, they can be. If not, that's fine, too. As long as they're happy, that's what all parents say, isn't it?

Finally, we arrive at my parents' house, which is still quite big due to having 8 grandchildren.

As soon as the doors to the mini bus are open, the kids are running straight to the house. Mum quickly comes out, so does dad, and they hug as many kids as possible.

"I swear you get more kids every time you visit us!" Dad jokes.

"The twins have been here for three years now!" I joke back, chuckling.

We all go further inside the house, and find Alice, Jasper and their children all sat in the living room. Marie instantly goes over to Mary and Charlotte, while grabbing her Nintendo and launching into a full description of how she managed to defeat Bowser.

Peter and Eric beginning playing with some action figures, while Nessie sits with Elliot and Anthony, talking about fairy-tales.

"I'm guessing you and Bella aren't planning on having more children." Jasper jokes as we head to the kitchen to get some drinks.

"God no! I mean, I love my five children, but, yeah, five's enough." I definitely don't know whether I could handle another child. I don't know if Bella could handle giving birth to another.

"You're only 36, there's still time for more, dude." I look over at Jasper, before shaking my head. No, I mean, Bella and I were only originally going to have four children. Five was never even mentioned. Let alone six.

There's a knock at the door, then, which I presume is Emmett and Rosalie and their children. Jasper and I go out into the living room, to re-join everyone, and greet Emmett and Rosalie.

"Hey Lily and Max. How are you two?" I ask while crouching down to their level. I ruffle Max's hair, just because. I love kids, really. It's nice to see all my friends happy and with children.

"I'm good, Uncle Edward." Max replies, ruffling my hair then giggling.

"Did you just ruffle my hair?" I ask mocking shock. Lily has run over to Marie, Mary and Charlotte, joining their animated discussion.

"Uh huh!" Max giggles again, so I pick him up and lift him up high. I'll admit; it tires me a bit, considering Max is a 10 year old boy who already seems to be getting muscles, like Emmett. He squeals until I put him down. Well, I drop him onto the sofa, where he ends up lying across it.

"Dude, were you just attacking my kid?" Emmett asks, but I see the smirk so I know he's just joking.

"He ruffled my hair!" I gasp in shock, only to have Emmett ruffle my hair even more.

"Daddy ruffled Uncle Edward's hair!" Max laughs, pointing at my now, probably messy, hair.

"Not cool, man, not cool." I shake my head, pretending to be ashamed of Emmett. I take a seat on one of the free sofas, next to Nessie. I look over and see Bella talking hurriedly to Alice and Rosalie about something. I wonder what that's about.

"Daddy, I know what I want to do when I'm older!" Nessie announces, while moving over to sit in my lap.

"And what would that be, my little princess Ness?" I grin down at her and bounce my knee a bit. She squeals in response, giggling in delight.

"A mu-shish-an." Nessie pronounces carefully.

"A musician? Why's that, princess?" I ask, a bit more seriously this time.

"Mummy said we should keep it as a surprise for a bit, so then you would be shocked and happy when I told you! I found your old piano in our house, and I wanted to play it, so mummy got me some lessons!" Nessie announces proudly.

"You can play piano?" I am shocked. And extremely happy.

"Uh huh. My teacher says I'm a natural!" Nessie grins, while I give her a big kiss on her cheek.

"I'm so proud of you, my little princess!" Nessie squeals in delight when I start bouncing my knee again. Bella walks over to us, smiling at the both of us.

"Did you tell daddy about your secret?" Bella grins at Nessie, picking her up from my lap and giving her a big hug.

"Yep. Daddy was shocked, happy _and_ proud." Nessie tells her, wrapping her little arms around Bella as much as possible.

Nessie runs off to play with the other children, so I go and sit with Jasper and Emmett, who are watching something on the TV.

"So, Rosalie and I are thinking about trying for another baby." Emmett announces.

"What? For serious?" Jasper asks.

"Really?" I add, 'cause I'm shocked too.

"Yep. I think Rosalie is envious of yours and Bella's brood." Emmett chuckles, shaking his head evidently at his wife.

"Are you ok with that?" Jasper asks.

"Of course. I love kids, and I'd always wanted one more. And, if it makes Rosie happier, I'm all for it." Emmett's grin is big, it's clear to see he's happy about the prospect of another child.

"Bella and I _do_ have a lot of kids. I mean, we have a five-bedroomed house, and still Elliot and Anthony have to share a room. Although, I think they enjoy sharing a bedroom. They certainly love pretend racing at night in their racing car beds." I think back to the countless times Bella and I have heard them making racing noises before bedtime.

"You still seem to have that happy father glow, even after having all those children." Emmett chuckles.

"What can I say, I love children. I'm happy Bella wanted lots of children, because I love having a big family. Oh, and Nessie just told me she's been taking secret piano lessons, and she wants to be a musician when she's older." I'm grinning from ear to ear. I'm so proud of my little girl.

"Awww, man, that's cute." Jasper comments.

"You play piano?" Is Emmett's sentimental response.

"Yes, Emmett. I play piano." I roll my eyes, but Emmett just laughs. That's Emmett for you.

Shortly afterwards mum calls us into the dining room for lunch. Considering the fact there's 10 children, 6 adults and 2 grandparents, there's a lot of food. We're only having pasta, but there's tonnes of it. Some of the older kids, like Mary, Charlotte, Lily, Max, Eric and Marie are sitting on their own table. Nessie decided she wanted to sit next to Bella, so she's sat with us.

"What were you guys talking about in the living room?" Alice asks once the food has been served. I see Emmett glance at Rosalie before replying.

"I was telling Eddie and Jazz that Rosie and me are thinking about having another child." Cue squeal from Alice and my mother. Oh, and cue glare from Jasper and I about the nicknames Emmett sometimes uses for us.

"You're having another child?" Alice squeals with delight.

"No, I'm not pregnant _yet_. But, in the future, I do want another child. I'm only in my thirties; I want another child before it's too late." Rosalie replies, beaming.

"Mummy, how are babies made?" Elliot asks while Anthony nods in agreement of his question.

"No, wait, I know! The stork – that's a birdie – delivers the baby to your house when the mummy and daddy want a baby. But, we were delivered together, 'cause we're the bestest of fwiends, an' you can't split up the bestest fwiends." Anthony explains. I feel like 'awww'-ing. He's just too cute sometimes.

"Yes, honey, that's how babies are made." Bella smiles at him while wiping some pasta sauce off his chin. He grins proudly, which is also so adorable.

All the adults help with the clearing up, while the kids go outside to play in the massive garden, and the new trampoline mum and dad just bought. Why wasn't I allowed a trampoline when I was a kid? I'm so going on it later.

Most of the dishes are loaded into the dishwater, so soon we're out in the sunshine watching the children run around and bounce on the trampoline. Is it bad that I'm jealous of kids that are younger than 11?

I don't see Bella, Rosalie, _or_ Alice out here, so part of me gets suspicious. You can never be safe when those three women are out doing something together, probably planning something. I remember when they planned to decorate Marie's room in the theme of Mario, even though I said she'd grow out of it. That was 3 years ago, and she still loves it.

"Hey, I think I should go on the trampoline. You know, make sure the kids are safe, and everything?" I suggest, trying to act calm, to dad.

"Son, I know you too well. Go, act your shoe size!" Dad says, smirking as I walk off to the trampoline.

"I'm making up for never having a trampoline when I was younger!" I shout back as I take off my shoes and get on. This trampoline is massive! Right now, just Eric and Max are on the trampoline.

"Uncle Edward! This trampoline is so awesome!" Max shouts as he bounces up really high. I start jumping, which makes Eric bounce up and down since he's sat on the trampoline.

"Look what I can do, daddy!" Eric shouts. He gets up and starts bouncing a few times, before sitting down in one bounce, and then jumping back up.

"Wow, buddy, that was awesome! You should be an acrobat when you're older!" I grin at him as his eyes get wider with excitement.

"Ooooh! Daddy, since Ness has piano lessons, can I have trampoline lessons? Pretty please! Max says his daddy runs a place that should do them!" Over the years, Emmett's gym has become more children friendly. There are now several gyms with kid's activities, and he does a lot with the local schools.

"Yeah, I'll have to talk to your Uncle Emmett, but I'm sure we can sort something out." I grin at him, as he begins to try and teach me how to do the sitting jump thing. It's a hell of a lot harder than it looks.

"Edward! I need to speak to you!" Bella shouts across the garden. I look at her, puzzled, before telling Eric I'll be back in a bit. I jog over to her, not putting on my shoes because something with her seems serious.

When I get closer, I can tell she's been crying. But she seems happy, so it can't be too bad, right?

"Edward, I'm pregnant."

* * *

**A/N: What did you think of the last ever chapter of I'm Gonna Make You Mine? :D**

**Now, I have some important and hopefully exciting news! After writing this chapter, I've had...renewed ideas, with this story. This is, indeed, the last chapter, but now, I'm pretty certain I'll write a sequel. It'll probably be just fluff, showing Edward and Bella with their soon to be larger family. Would you guys read a sequel like that? :)**

**Also, I've had an idea for another story. It's likely to be called 'Long Lost Brother', and the summary is basically going to be that Alice discovers she has a brother she never knew about, Edward. It's going to be an Edward/Bella story, with Edward being Geekward! What do you think of the idea? It's going to be a high school based fic :P**

**So, how about reviewing for the final chapter? Can we reach 400 reviews for this story? :)**

**Thank you for all being such amazing readers! This story wouldn't have been the same without hearing your thoughts :)**


	71. SEQUEL ANNOUNCEMENT!

**A/N: IMPORTANT ANNOUNCEMENT!**

**Um, so, in case you don't have me on author alert or something, this is just to say that in the next 10 minutes, I'm going to be posting a sequel to 'I'm Gonna Make You Mine', titled 'I'm Gonna Keep You Mine'.**

**So, yeah, read it! Please? :D**

**Also, check out my blog katycullen23 . wordpress . com (remove spaces) which has information about my fanfic's, and a family tree of the Cullen's and McCarty's from this story!**

**Thanks for reading, and I hope you read the sequel and enjoy it as much as you enjoyed this.**

**P.S. 'I'm Gonna Keep You Mine' isn't a drabble - full length chapters instead!**


End file.
